Kamen Rider OOO: Yuzuki's Story
by KamenRiderRival
Summary: When a young girl by the name Yuzuki Tsukino arrives at the Cous Coussier and meets Eiji and his parnter Ankh, she is thrust into a world of Medals, Greeed and OOO. What is her place in the Medal conflict? Is she friend or foe? (Contains a Rider OC, Mild swearing, Slight AU, Story starts from after Episode 20)
1. Episode 21

"_HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"_

The voice was unmistakable. The face in front of him beamed as if he was greatest man on earth, while his secretary offered him a handmade cake with ice cold precision. He doubted she actually _liked_ all the cakes the Foundation's creator made daily. Golden icing spelt out those spoken words, once again in English, along with his name on white icing atop a cake of some sort of favour or other. The secretary stared at him, telling him with her beautifully made-up eyes either to accept the cake or deny it, so that she no longer had to hold it. The man sighed.

"It is not my birthday, Kougami-san." He told him, waving the sectary away with disinterest. Kougami seemed not to care, rounding his desk to stand directly in front of the new comer. Satonaka was just pleased she no longer had to hold the cake and set it down on the table, before then settling herself down to watch the exchange.

"I know that! I am celebrating our first meeting, Tsubasa-kun." The man, now revealed as Tsubasa, smirked to himself. Kougami was no different in real life as he was on the screen Satonaka-san had showed him every day for the past three weeks. He pulled his black trench coat off and set it down beside Satonaka, giving her a small smile in apology at her affronted look. Kougami was pouring himself a glass of wine – it must have been a long day for him. Kougami waved his hand at the bar and Tsubasa picked up the cup of coffee that was waiting for him there.

"Kougami-san, we have already met many times via your secretary." Tsubasa told him once they were both seated in the comfy chairs a little way off from Kougami's desk.

"Ah, but this is our first meeting face-to-face." Kougami countered. "_SUBARASHII!_" He announced loudly, causing Tsubasa to wince as he took a slow sip of his drink.

"And what's so important about that?"

"The meeting between people is the birth of something new. A birth should always be celebrated, Tsubasa-kun."

"As you wish." Tsubasa knew that when desire and birth was brought up with Kougami, it was best to quit while you were ahead. He did not want the old man getting distracted. Tsubasa took one more sip and set his cup down. "I do not need to guess why you have called me." He told Kougami in a hard voice. Kougami seemed unaffected by Tsubasa sudden change to business.

"So you've seen them." He noted with a chuckle, stroking what appeared to be a fizzy drinks can. However Tsubasa knew better than to assume anything was ordinary – especially with the Kougami Foundation.

"No, actually." Tsubasa sighed, kicking up his feet to lean on Kougami's probably expensive wooden coffee table, glancing out the huge nearby windows. "There are some rumours, of course."

"Of course." Kougami echoed, his voice suddenly softer and quieter. Tsubasa met his gaze for a second before raising his cup.

"But most seem treat these as conspiracy theory fodder." He downed the remaining coffee in the cup greedily, gulping loudly. Kougami continued to watch him. Setting the china mug down, Tsubasa met his gaze once more. "I, however, know different."

"_We_ know different." Kougami corrected. Tsubasa chuckled drily.

"My apologises." He replied, bowing his head slightly but not taking his eyes off the other man. The room was held for a moment in pure silence as the two men stared at each other.

"No matter!" Kougami cried, breaking the spell over the room. "So, Tsubasa-kun, you think I called you to inform you of our current status, hmm?" Kougami stood up and turned to the window, gazing out on the midday sun. Tsubasa chuckled as he tucked in a rampant part of his white shirt back into his grey trousers.

"Well, their revival is a pretty big deal to us." He admitted with a sigh. "Though you are not the one to summon me for something I could find out myself by wandering the streets." He added slyly, fiddling with the 'can'.

"You're as astute as ever, Tsubasa." Kougami noted as Tsubasa pulled the tab on the red can. He jumped slightly as the can turned into a small hawk. It cawed in his face and Tsubasa jumped out of the chair in shock. Kougami laughed and snapped his fingers at Satonaka. She got to her feet and picked up a tray from behind Kougami's desk as the metal hawk tried to chase Tsubasa around the room, with him fruitlessly trying to swat it away. Handing the tray to Kougami, she plucked the metal bird out of the air and it returned to its can mode. Brushing himself down, Tsubasa quickly thanked Satonaka as she returned to her table. "Anyway Tsubasa, I have found some things that might interest you." Tsubasa turned back to Kougami in shock. There was something…_dangerous_ in his voice.

"Like what?" he asked warily, eyes narrowed in suspicion. Kougami smiled – again, a dangerous smile. Kougami turned round, holding the tray out to him invitingly. Tsubasa's eyes glanced down at it. Then doubled in size. "It can't be…!" he whispered hoarsely, staring at the small yet frightening familiar objects on the tray. Why that… that… that inhuman man! And all he did in response is smile knowingly.

"Mm-hmm." He answered, snatching them away from Tsubasa reaching hands. He hadn't even realised he was doing so and looked away guiltily on being caught. "Three of them." Tsubasa glared at Kougami. Trust him to state the blindingly obvious. Tsubasa snarled at him as Kougami wandered back to his desk. "Don't worry, none are yours. I already checked." Not trusting the bastard any further than he could throw him, Tsubasa followed him and scanned the three objects once more – just to be sure. However, Kougami was telling the truth; none of them were in fact his. Well, at least that made him feel a little better.

"And where did you find these?" Tsubasa demanded. Kougami smiled wickedly.

"Around." Great. Trust him to be this sly. "I've been keeping an eye on them."

"Of course you have. The infamous Kougami Foundation, at least you're infamous to us." Tusbasa snapped.

"Now, now, Tsubasa-kun. I thought you wanted my help." Kougami replied sweetly, taking a stripe of icing off of Tsubasa's cake. Tsubasa pulled an annoyed face as Kougami's face crumpled in delight at his handiwork. Damn that man. He _did_ want his help, that's why they had been in contact so much. But he hadn't expected to be outsmarted like this.

"Seems I misjudged you, Kougami-san." Tsubasa bitterly admitted, slumping down in his seat.

"Many people do." He answered. Something about that line sent shivers down his spine. Like someone else, someone much more cunning, someone with a larger desire than his own had fallen for Kougami's tricks. "What's most interesting, Tsubasa-kun, they all found them after an attack." _Right back on topic, Kougami._ Thought Tsubasa with a sigh. _Very smooth._

"Of course. They are attracted to desire, right?"

"Indeed!" Kougami cried.

"So therefore it makes sense. They are likely attracted here because of their Rivals. We have already found two –" Kougami gave Tsubasa a confused look. Tsubasa smiled, glad to have one up on Kougami at last. "Or should I say, _she_ has. I've already got her a small flat here, if that is okay with you of course." He enjoyed seeing Kougami's confused face. He was still ahead of him, just maybe not in the ways he had expected or hoped for.

"And what do you want me to do, Tsubasa-kun?" Kougami asked. Now it was Tsubasa's turn to be mysterious.

"Keep an eye on her." He answered, wandering over to his cake. He eyed it for a moment, debating whether or not he actually wanted it. "Ensure she's following our desires as well as her own." He concluded, grabbing his coat and leaving the cake untouched – bar the line Kougami had driven through the words 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY'.

"One should always follow their desires, Tsubasa-kun." Kougami didn't even look at him, instead watching the lunch-time city through one of his massive windows.

"Indeed, Kougami-san. I will report back once she seems settled here." Tsubasa offered Kougami the same courtesy, staring out the door. "Good day." Tsubasa took his leave, only to be stopped by an insistent:

"Wait!" Kougami. Again. Tsubasa gave a heavy sigh. This was the last straw.

"Yes sir?" His voice was laced with annoyance.

"You forget your cake!"

XxXxXxX

In the park nearby, one you could spot if you looked out the windows of the Kougami foundation, was a young girl sitting on a wooden bench. She was wearing a pair of white leggings that were streaked with dust and dirt from where she'd been sitting. Her brown top was wrinkled and creased, sending the image of a howling wolf on it in disarray. Most of her long, dark brown hair was tied into a loose ponytail that sat over her left shoulder; however some of the shorter strands defied the hairband and stuck out haphazardly from her head. Then there was the thin braid to the left, the very tip of it touching her chin. People muttered at her, making quiet comments about her but she seemed oblivious, caring more about tuning her battered guitar than those around her. Suddenly she lifted to head to the sound of applause and cheering. Smiling to herself, she hopped off her bench to join the dynamic duo by the fountain packing up. They smiled gratefully at her offer of help and Yuzuki ensured she was very careful when setting one of their electric guitars into its case.

"Thanks miss. The stage is yours now." The oldest one thanked with a bow. The younger nervously followed.

"Y-yeah. Thanks."

"No problem. We should look out for each other, ne?" the girl replied. "Oh and by the way. You have a nice song." And with that the two nodded gratefully and left her to set up. Not that she needed to do much. Her guitar wasn't in a case and after a quick strum on its strings, she was satisfied that it was in tune. Yuzuki placed a battered cap on the ground, the inside of it facing up, hungry for change. The group that had gathered from the buskers before hovered in anticipation. The girl smiled at them, settling herself down on a comfortable spot the ground. "It's rather nice here, ne? I've never been in a city that has such a powerful song." The group mumbled in confusion around her and she couldn't help but smirk knowingly. They couldn't hear it. It seemed that no one else in Japan could hear it but her. No one else could hear the melody of the city or of its people. Her world was surrounded in sound and she loved sharing it with people.

"'Song'?" queried a stranger, holding a large milk can on his shoulder. He had a rich leather jacket loosing hanging from his waist and sported a simple moustache and goatee. "I don't hear anything, eh Goto-chan?" the man beside, obviously this 'Goto-chan', nodded. He was dressed in a business suit, the white shirt not quite fully tucked in and the tie was loose. He looked a bit like a lost puppy to Yuzuki with his short, wavy hair just begging to be ruffled. The busker smiled up at them and they returned it. They didn't know there was a song coming from them too. A duet of some sorts… but it was incomplete. Words and notes were missing. Such a shame.

"Well then," the girl announced, strumming a chord. "Shall I enlighten you?" Then suddenly she exploded into a rush of energy.

"_Unwanted or fleeting dreams are not good enough_

_Freedom rules this state... but that's alright, I guess_

_Fate will not let go, once you're in its hold_

_In the end all you can do is keep going on!"_

The group cheered in approval as the girl continued singing, her long and nimble fingers attacking the strings of her battered guitar. It all seemed so effortless. Yet no one realised how difficult she was finding it. The song had overlapping parts that she couldn't sing and some of the words were eerily close to her heart…

"_COME ON!_

_Anything goes! Watch on as your heart starts to get fired up_

_Just keep on searching as it starts to flow_

_Life goes on! Now let's get serious, if you wanna fight here_

_Then don't think about losing!"_

She carried on with the song, editing as she went along. As expected the townspeople reacted well to the song, since it was one they unwittingly and unknowingly heard on a daily basis. Now, they could finally enjoy it. Or at least part of it. She finished on a high, watching out of the corner of her eye as people paid her various amounts of change and notes. She smiled as she counted enough change to buy her some lunch and maybe even dinner tonight. She carried on with her performance, placing her capo over the strings to produce a different sound. She settled back slightly, smiling as she strummed once more. "How about another city's song? If I recall correctly, this is from a rather windy city…" She continued as her fingers moved to start the next song. Most of the people remained, however a few drifted away to more pressing matters. Included in these drifters was Goto and Date, both of who had a job to go to.

"She's not half-bad, Goto-chan. That song made me feel all warm inside!" Date exclaimed, re-shouldering his milk can of Cell Medals to give his aching right shoulder a rest.

"There certainly was something special about that particular song." Goto concluded. "The song of the city…?"

"You're not taking that seriously, Goto-chan? Musicians always exaggerate for show." Date replied, heading off down the path towards to Kougami Foundation.

"You're going back, Date-san?" Goto asked.

"Yeah. Doctor Maki wants me to do some more practise with the Cutter Wing, since I won't read the manual." He answered with a resigned smile, walking off. He paused suddenly and turned back to Goto. "Aren't you meant to be at the Cous Coussier?" he asked and Goto thought about it for a moment. It was then realised that he'd promised Chiyoko he'd be there by the lunch rush. But he'd gotten caught up in his earlier morning training with Date and then they had hung around to listen to the buskers. Now he was going to be late.

"See you later, Date-san!" Goto called down the street as he started running in the general direction of the Cous Coussier, grateful that Chiyoko was a rather understanding and lenient boss.

_YOU COUNT THE MEDALS 1, 2 AND 3!_

_LIFE GOES ON!_

_ANYTHING GOES!_

_COMING UP OOO!_

_COUNT THE MEDALS! SO FAR, HOW MANY MEDALS CAN OOOs USE? _**TAKA x2, ****KUJAKU, ****CONDOR,** **TORA,** **KWUGATA,** **BATTA,** **SAI,****UNAGI**

**Episode 21: Guitar, New Medals, and a Hunting Trip**

The large doors to the Cous Coussier burst open so suddenly that Hina flung out her arms to stop them, fearing the worst. They succeed in halting the doors, since Hina was inhumanly strong but through the man-size gap left, a figure darted through and Hina did not expect to then have Goto slam into her. They both landed on the floor in a heap, Hina's tray clattering away and glasses smashing onto the floor. Goto apologised profusely as he dragged himself to his feet, careful to avoid the broken glass, and then offered his hand to Hina who gratefully accepted. They brushed the dust and shards off of each other as the other customers looked at them, shaking their heads in confusion. From his vantage point, a certain blonde individual sneered at them.

"Rolling around on the ground? Trust humans to stoop so low." He told them, only to have a certain idiot hit him on the head in response. "Oi Eiji!" he snapped.

"Honestly Ankh, leave them alone." The traveller told his 'partner' as he scooped the remains of the glasses into a dustpan and brush. Ankh 'tch'ed back at him but thankfully decided remained silent, concentrating instead on his _aisu_. "Are you alright, Goto-san, Hina-chan?" Eiji asked after disposing of the glass.

"Yeah, yeah." Goto groaned.

"I'm fine as well." Hina answered. Eiji smiled at them.

"I'm glad. Oh Goto-san, you better get changed! I'll tell Chiyoko-san you've arrived." Eiji told him, rushing round to the counter to take the bill of a customer. Goto nodded and headed for the small room round the back.

"The theme today is ninjas." Hina added helpfully, before rushing over to a table. Gotou glanced back at the café. Most of the tables where filled, bar the one Ankh had acquired, and when one table's occupants left, another group magically arrived to take it. He sighed as he entered the small staff room and pulled his shirt off to replace it was the black cotton of one of Chiyoko's ninja outfits. His trousers and shoes soon followed and he was soon clad all in black, pulling the mask over his head and mouth. He checked himself briefly in the mirror. He left after he was satisfied with his look and immediately ran into Chiyoko, who has carrying a tray full of empty and half-empty glasses and plates which various amounts of food still on them.

"Ahh, Goto-kun! I'm glad you made it!" she exclaimed in her normally cheerful manner, managing not to drop a single glass. "You look good in that! I see you've seen how busy we are."

"Yes. Seems we're lucky today."

"Yeah! I rather like this hub-bub." Chiyoko continued as Gotou started cleaning up a nearby table. "Though maybe not with so many customers!" she chuckled as Goto suddenly had to greet someone at the door. "Maybe some live music would do the trick, ne Ankh-chan?" she went over to Ankh's lonely table and bent down to him. Ankh pulled a face, but Chiyoko could forgive him since he was from a bad upbringing. Her motherly ways would wiggle their way into him eventually!

_Music…_ Goto thought about that for a moment as he seated two teenagers at a table near the back, recalling the buskers from this morning as he offered the costumers their menu for the day. Ankh had finally had enough of Chiyoko closeness and turned his back on her, signalling her to leave. When she still remained infuriatingly close, Ankh decided to ignore her and her constant nagging to 'face someone when they're with you'. Goto glanced at them and wondered why she bothered with the disgruntled bird Greeed. He had to remind himself that Chiyoko had no idea of Ankh's true nature.

"That sounds like a great idea!" Eiji agreed when Ankh remained his grumpy self. Chiyoko smiled back at him as the doors creaked open once more. "Ahh! Coming!" Eiji called. He stopped to see a young girl scanning the café curiously. Her gaze fell on Ankh and he looked up at her for a moment. She cocked her head at him as he sneered, returning to his meal. Eiji glanced the girl up and down, messy clothing streaked with winkles and dirt, scuffed trainers and a well-used guitar strapped to her back. "Oh!" he exclaimed as the penny dropped. "You're a musician right?"

"Yeah. The name's Tsukino Yuzuki." She pulled her guitar in front of her and strummed lightly. Chiyoko looked up at her, smiling widely.

"Please to meet you. I'm Hino Eiji. Let's get along." Eiji bowed in greeting. Hina joined him and introduced herself too.

"Please to meet you too. Let's get along." Yuzuki replied politely. She looked at the owner, who was staring off in a day-dream. "Umm… and you are…?"

"Oh! Chiyoko-san! Let's get along!" she enthusiastically replied. Yuzuki bowed back and Chiyoko smiled as she watch her talk to Eiji. _Maybe… just maybe._ She thought wistfully.

XxXxXxX

Later on at the park, dispute Yuzuki having left a while back in search of lunch, other buskers where eager to take her place. Music filled the air as joggers, bikers, dog walkers and those toing and froing passed them, all with various degrees of interest. Some ignored them, others stopped to listen and a few tossed their spare change into their open cases. However not everyone was so kind-hearted to these young musicians. Sitting a little away from their current stage in front of the fountain was a fair-haired man in a business suit. As the performers took another bow, his hand clenched tightly into an angry fist.

Idiots. The lot of them. Standing around, waiting for life to happen to them. Didn't they know they know that in order to get anywhere in life, they need a job? And not some wishy-washy "job" in the music industry, but a proper, hardworking job. Real musicians, the ones who go one to write and perform masterpieces that stand the test of time, studied the classics and went to proper music schools – they never busked on a street corner with some non-descript noise that the uneducated called music nowadays! The man muttered further to himself, burying his face in his scarf as the January air bit his face.

Unknown to anyone, the grumpy man sitting on a park bench was being watched. Successfully hidden in the bushes was someone who appeared to be a normal human. One with brown hair slicked back and only the very ends of it brushing just above his shoulders. One with a black top that looked like it came from a band and over that top was a bright green, leather jacket. One with dark eyes that could send shivers even down the bravest man's spine. It was with these eyes that he stared at the man on the park bench. If he was noticed by anyone, most people would give him a cursory glance and then carry on. If they saw his true form, they'd do more than glance at him.

Uva let his head rock sideways. His target's desire was…_unusual_ – at least compared to what Uva was used to – but it would suit his purposes. Today, Uva's target was not Cell Medals. Instead he was focused on the Kwugata and Batta Cores that OOO held. He didn't care about the desire used to spawn this Yummy, as long as it brought OOO out of hiding and it stood a good chance against him. Uva smirked as a silver coin slot suddenly appeared in the back of the man's head. Uva straightened his head as he held up a Cell Medal. He twirled it in his fingers for a moment, showing off the X on one side and – ironically – the Kwugata design on the other. Then he stopped suddenly.

"Your desire… let me unleash it." he murmured, flinging the coin into its unsuspecting victim.

XxXxXxX

"What timing you have!" Chiyoko enthused, shoving her tray full of dirty washing under her right arm. Yuzuki chuckled nervously.

"Err, what?" she queried.

"I was looking for some live music to hire! I think you're meant to by the one – like destiny!" she continued enthusiastically with a flair of her hands. Yuzuki laughed and smiled at back at her.

"Maybe!" she replied, making her hands shake in the well-known motion of 'jazz-hands'. Eiji, Hina and Goto released a sigh. If she could handle Chiyoko's enthusiastic nature, then she was at least halfway through surviving a working day here. "Well, it'll certainly be better than busking and I was going to look for a job at some point anyway." Yuzuki unshouldered her guitar and rested it on the titled floor. "But first, could I get some food? I've been travelling for a while and have only just managed to settle down somewhere."

"Oh you travel?" asked Eiji as he glanced away form resetting a free table, which Goto swiftly refiled with more customers. Yuzuki chuckled under her breath.

"Only around Japan. And only for the last few months, on and off." Yuzuki replied modestly. "Do you?"

"I used to. I'm just on a break."

"Ah, I see."

"So I know that travelling, no matter what the distance can make you pretty hungry!" Eiji continued, searching desperately for a table. But all of them were occupied and no one looked like they were ready to leave just yet. Yuzuki followed his gaze and pulled a disappointed face

"Are there no tables left?" she asked, trying to hide the disappointment in her voice.

"Err, looks like it." Eiji replied sadly. Chiyoko suddenly returned from the kitchen and offered her suggestion.

"What about with Ankh-chan?" she asked innocently, glancing at Ankh. He seemed to have not heard her. Or maybe he was still ignoring her in the hopes she would gave up on her pointless desire to 're-educate' him. Huh! Hina and Goto looked at each other in shock, knowing what Ankh was like with his close…partners, never mind a total stranger. Eiji smiled nervously, not wanting to hurt Chiyoko-san's feelings but not wanting to leave Yuzuki to the talons of the bird Greeed either.

"Ankh? You mean that young man on the table on his own?" Yuzuki asked, glancing over at him. This time, he snapped his head up at the mention of his name in a foreign voice. He eyed her for a moment as Yuzuki watched him through…. Ankh wasn't sure how to describe her eyes. She was obviously trying to look simply curious but Ankh could see through that. She was observing him, like he as Greeed observed the humans sometimes. But it wasn't just that. There was something _wrong_ about her eyes. Something… almost…_inhuman._ And of course his idiot decided to distract her so Ankh couldn't continue his analysis. Tch.

"He's not the most – "Eiji could practically _feel _Ankh's gaze on his back, warning him that if he valued his life, he'd choose his next words very, very carefully. "Umm…sociable of characters." To Eiji's surprise, Yuzuki simply laughed in response.

"I kinda guessed that. Anyway I'm a busker, I'm used to people being kill-joys." She answered.

"Kill-joys?" Hina asked.

"Mmm. They disrupt our performances and even break our instruments, just 'cause we busk. All buskers know to watch out for them and to avoid them, if possible." Yuzuki explained warily. "So of course, if Ankh really doesn't want me sitting next to him –" an irritated 'Tch' drew everyone's attention to the person in question.

"Maybe you idiots would like to include me in this conversation?" Ankh demanded, swinging his long legs off of the other chair. "I'm sure she can't be any more of an idiot than you, Eiji." Ankh continued.

"S-so… she can sit there?" Eiji was amazed Ankh was prepared to give up his solidarity for the girl.

"Yeah. Now hurry up before I change my mind." Ankh snapped and Yuzuki bowed in thanks, nearly tripping on the small step as she sat herself opposite Ankh, her guitar safety stowed away just under the table. Hina and Chiyoko returned to work and Goto gave Eiji a look. Eiji nodded back. He hadn't missed it either. Eiji plastered on a smile as he offered Yuzuki a drink (and ignored Ankh's request for _another _ice – this deal of a year's worth didn't stretch that far) but out of the corner of his eye, he could see Ankh looking at Yuzuki out of the corner of _his_ piercing eyes. Eiji knew Ankh all too well now. Ankh wouldn't have let Yuzuki sit on his table unless he got something out of it. Obviously that something wasn't Core or Cell Medals or even ice. So why was Ankh so curious about this girl?

Yuzuki simply ordered some water, as well as today's special when Eiji offered her the menu. She watched as Eiji glanced back at Ankh a few times, before finally disappearing behind the doors of the kitchen. She smiled and leaned back in her newly acquired chair.

"Eiji's not the most subtle human on the planet, is he?" she casually asked Ankh. From the little she could gather so far, the pair seemed to know each other well. Ankh scoffed.

"So?"

"Well he keeps glancing back at us. He seems worried." Ankh took a moment to suck on what remained of his current ice as Yuzuki shoved her hands behind her head. When he still didn't answer, Yuzuki tried a different track. "How did you guys meet? I can tell your kinda friends, I think, but I'm assuming your weren't exactly childhood buddies." Ankh pulled the ice out of his mouth and glared at Yuzuki.

"Look. Just because I'm letting you sit next to me, doesn't mean you can interrogate me!" Ankh snapped, leaning over the table slightly. To his surprise, Yuzuki seemed unaffected. She looked unflinchingly into his eyes and Ankh masterfully suppressed his desire to take his Greeed arm and wrap it tightly round her throat.

"Fine then." She answered, crossing her legs over and wincing when she accidently kicked her guitar. It sent a pained whine, which attracted the unwanted attention of Hina. Seeing Ankh glaring over the table sent her immediately into action.

"Ankh!" she barked and Ankh looked up to see her striding towards him. "Sit back down and be nice!" she ordered, placing her hands on his shoulders and _pushed!_ Ankh fought for a second but was no match for the freakishly strong human and soon found himself forcible sat back in his seat. Yuzuki was suppressing a laugh all the while and when Ankh glared at her to stop, she burst out into laughter.

"Th-thank you… H-Hina-san!" Yuzuki managed through the giggles, sending Ankh's glare into a full on death-stare. If she was going to carrying on like this, Ankh would have to knock some sense into her. And he seriously meant _knock_. Hina informed Eiji of the issue and Eiji doubled his efforts to get Yuzuki's meal ready, returning only get Ankh – yes – another ice to keep him quiet.

"Here you go!" Eiji diffused the tension magnificently by setting down Yuzuki's meal and offering Ankh his other ice. Ankh managed to stop his death-glare as he snatched his prize away and Yuzuki's laughter died away almost instantly. "I don't know why I'm giving you another one." Eiji muttered at the blonde, who simply sneered back the reply:

"You promised me a year's supply."

"Yeah, _one a day!_" Eiji stressed but Ankh was ignoring him, focused instead on his red ice. Prefect. "Anyway Yuzuki, here's today's special: _Energy Streak no Jutsu_!" Yuzuki looked down at her plate. The main course was miso soup, with several pieces of tofu – cut into shurikens no less – decorating around the bowl. Finally, there were a small handful of pellet-sized brown balls in a smaller bowl. Yuzuki carefully picked one up and studied it.

"What's this?" she asked.

"Oh! Those are a special energy pellet ninjas used to use on long missions to keep their energy levels up." Eiji informed Yuzuki, who was very impressed with the attention to detail that the café on the whole had.

"Oh wow! What's in them?" Eiji tapped his nose secretively.

"Ahhh, I'm sorry! But that's a ninja secret." He answered with another tap of his nose, earning an eye roll from Ankh and Yuzuki snorting playfully. "Anyway, can I get you anything else?"

"No, no. I'm fine thanks Eiji." Yuzuki replied and Eiji walked off to another table, this time with only one glance back in their direction. Yuzuki ate in silence, watching Ankh with his ice whenever she needed to pause in her meal. She wasn't too surprised to receive the same courtesy back. Both had twigged that the other was different. They were just trying to rack they brain as to _why_.

Ankh was still focused on Yuzuki's brown eyes. They seemed paradoxical to him. Although their owner was clearly alive and well, they seemed to portray a certain lifelessness, like the iris was a shade too dark, a shade too grey for her to be _truly_ alive. That was something Ankh knew well, the feeling of being awake but not alive. That was until he possessed Shingo; now all he felt was incomplete. Five of his Cores where somewhere in this city, waiting for him. He just had to use his idiot to find and collect them. Once he was at full strength, he could dump Hina's stupid brother and take on the other Greeeds. Once he had all the Medals, he would become the Multi-King. Then Eiji would be next one to fall.

As Yuzuki studied Ankh, she could tell that he was hiding something. Something dark and sinister. His whole being just oozed danger – a warning for her to leave him well alone. Yet Yuzuki felt oddly comforted by his dangerous aura, something about stirred her. She wondered if he...? No. it was impossible. Why would he be sitting in a café, causally eating ice? Yuzuki tuned her sensitive self away to his fierily aura and instead on his song. Like the two men from earlier, his was a duet. But unlike the man and his 'Goto-chan', Ankh's duet was complete. Although Yuzuki couldn't fully understand it without the other voice singing, she could get snapshots of it.

…

_If I can grab all of it, then my wish will finally be granted_

…

_For the sake of my goal, why should I be picky about my means?_

…_?__  
__Awoken from that long slumber…__  
__…,__ There isn't any now__  
__…_

…

…

…

…_  
__…,__ burn through the strongest darkness__  
__…_

Dispute the mess the song was without its partner, one phrase broke through the haze unhindered: TaJaDor. Yuzuki suddenly sat up when she heard that, sending the table into disarray. She _was_ right. He was one of…_them_. Luckily Ankh's reactions where as sharp as a blade and he managed to catch the falling bowl before it crashed to the ground. He placed it back on the table and circled round to face her.

"Oi! What do you think you're doing?" he demanded and Yuzuki quickly composed herself.

"I-I'm sorry!" she muttered, taking the bowl off Ankh. "But I'm, err, rather clumsy, you see." Yuzuki answered nervously. Luckily, Eiji had come over to see what was happening.

"Are you okay Yuzuki-chan?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. In fact could I have the bill the please? Oh and tell Chiyoko-san I'll give her a demo if she wants." Eiji nodded happily and quickly gathered the empty plates. Yuzuki bowed I apology to Ankh again and he decided she wasn't worth it. Moments later the bill arrived, delivered by an enthusiastic Chiyoko. Yuzuki smiled at her and dragged out her guitar, carefully nudging Ankh's unmoving feet out of the way. "How much do you want to hear?" she asked, handing over a little more than what she owed the owner.

"Oh, just a snapshot! I don't want to keep you." Chiyoko answered as she counted out Yuzuki's change until Yuzuki shock her head, guesting her to keep it.

"How thoughtful." Yuzuki smiled. "There is somewhere I would like to visit, but there's no rush." Yuzuki picked a stool to sit on and a quick brush over the strings told her that the E and A strings had gone out of tune again. She quickly tuned them up and was eventually satisfied. "So, what do you want to hear?" Goto carefully made his way to the front with a suggestion.

"How about the song you sang while you were busking? The city's song?" Yuzuki beamed at him, both because it was a good idea and because she had suddenly recognised him as the 'Goto-chan' from earlier.

"Good idea, thanks Goto." She smiled at him as she settled on a bar stool. She tapped the guitar with her strumming hand to get a beat, before delving into her pocket to retrieve something. "A 1, 2… a 1, 2, 3, 4!" In one smooth motion, Yuzuki brought her chosen pick out from her pocket and started to sing.

"_Your outer status is not that important_

_But the confidence inside you – now that's what is!"_

Goto noticed immediately then Yuzuki was very different this time. Much more controlled and precise. Her fingers was like little nimble robots changing from chord to chord, whereas before they would twirl and dance before changing chords – which had meant she had gotten her fingers tangled on more than one occasion. Her head was kept stiller as well, not moving about to observe the reactions of the crowd but instead to remained high to project the sound. Her eyes didn't sparkle the same way – or at least that what Goto assumed. This time she had shut them, immersing herself in the song. He could tell the difference between 'busker-Yuzuki' and 'performer-Yuzuki'. As a busker, she focused on an entertaining show in order to get people invested in her and therefore give her money. As a performer she focused on her sound, drawing attention away from herself and instead to her voice and music.

"_Lining yourself up to compare to others_

_Won't your meaning be gone? Don't bother at all!"_

Hina smiled as the song carried on. It was bright, uplifting and strangely familiar. Like a song you heard every day as child, but as an adult all you can remember are a handful of words from the chorus. She glanced to at the table to see even Ankh had perked up to listen, watching her carefully through those hawk-like eyes. Hina wondered if Oniichan would enjoy the song. She still wasn't entirely sure how Ankh's possession of her brother worked, other than it was the only thing keeping him alive. She could only hope that he could hear Yuzuki's singing within his now shared mind.

"_It's alright to be different from everyone else_

_Because everyone's different anyway – that's the miracle of life!"_

Eiji's mouth was hanging open by this point. The girl was really something. Even though it was a song he had never heard before, it stirred his heart in a way few songs, no matter the nationality, did. And if it can hold the esteemed attention of the bird Greeed then that was a testament to her power. Chiyoko beside him was practically hopping to the beat and Eiji found her enthusiasm infectious enough to join in. Soon Hina was bopping along to the final part of her song and although Goto never joined in as enthusiastically as his co-workers, his tapping feet and fingers didn't go unnoticed.

"_Anything goes! Watch as your heart suddenly becomes_

_More and more honest in your desires_

_Life goes on! Time to speed it up, so you'll be unstoppable_

_Now there is no way you can lose!"_

Yuzuki finished gently this time, merely opening her eyes and offering the others a smile in order to break her spell over them. Chiyoko had managed to scurry away under everyone's nose, only to return with a timetable of work. Yuzuki beamed at her new boss.

"So I got the job then?!" she excitedly asked.

"Yep! You can start tomorrow, if you like." Chiyoko added, before going off to deal with the backlog of people that had arrived since Yuzuki started singing. Goto looked over the surprising well organized timetable. This certainly wasn't created on Chiyoko's whim.

"You've been planning this for a while, haven't you Chiyoko-san?" he asked, clearing up a recently deserted table. Chiyoko smiled back at him as she seated a new customer at it.

"You don't miss a trick, Goto-kun! I've just been waiting for the right person." Yuzuki scratched her neck in embarrassment and decided to quietly leave. However she had failed to notice her guitar was still in front of her feet and tripped over it. She fell quite magnificently onto the floor.

"Ahhh!" she cried, the grip on the object in her hand slipping. It headed to the floor, joined by a similar object from out of one of Yuzuki's pockets. They clattered onto the floor, leaving the distinctive sound of metal-on-metal in the air, as well as the strange sound of ringing. As if the objects were charged with a great power. The noise set Ankh on edge straight away. He knew that sound. Eiji reacted to Ankh's reaction, he recognised the sound of falling objects but by Ankh's reaction he could easily guess what had fallen. Yuzuki cursed as the bruises started to well up and as Ankh got off of his seat to bend down and observe the fallen objects. Two round coins with some sort of edging and with designs that were rather familiar to him. But before Ankh could pick them up to examine them more closely, a pink hand snatched them off the floor. Ankh looked up to see Yuzuki glaring at him. Her dead eyes burned with acknowledgement. She knew he knew.

"Yuzuki! Are you alright?" Hina asked, helping her to her feet. Brushing herself down Yuzuki nodded the affirmative.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll see you tomorrow. Thanks Hina-san." She muttered shortly before heading out the door. Hina shrugged her shoulders but decided that Yuzuki was probably just embarrassed. Eiji watched as Ankh stared at Yuzuki and then turned his attention to Yuzuki herself. She had paused just outside the café, looking at something in her hands. Then, as if she could feel two sets of eyes on her, she glanced back at them, her eyes darting between a confused face and a face that wanted to know more. Her gaze stilled on Ankh's and inclined her head gently, gesturing him to follow her, before she ran off out of sight.

"That was rather weird, ne Ankh?" Eiji sighed, but got no reply. Odd. "Ankh?" it wasn't until Eiji turned to look at the Greeed that he realised his table was empty bar the stick remains of his various ices. Out of instinct, his head whipped round to the stairs leading to their room in the attic and who should be climbing them in earnest but a flamboyantly dressed blonde. "Ankh!" he cried, pushing past Goto to follow the Greeed. He then did a double take and quickly straightened the tipping tray in Goto's hands. "I'm sorry, but I gotta go!" he cried and resumed the chase. But by the time he was in their room, all he could do was watch as the silhouette of Ankh leaped out of the window and into the street

XxXxXxX

Yuzuki was an idiot. A first class idiot. A clumsy idiot. Heck, she was amazed she got out of that unscathed considering. Well, bar the bruises from her less-then-elegant trip to the floor. It surprised her that although Ankh knew (or at least had a rough idea) what the objects she had dropped were, he didn't do anything about them. Maybe it was shock; as far as he knew there were only five sets. Now she had shaken his belief. Oh well, can't be helped. Maybe she would get some information out of him too. She knew he couldn't be the only one around and there was the matter of OOO to sort out. He must be around here somewhere if the city's song constantly called its name before every chorus.

Yuzuki hadn't even noticed that her feet had carried her back to the park she had busked at earlier. She glanced down at her watch: 2.00pm, there should still be some buskers around. She headed through the quiet park, listening to the rustling of the tress in the light breeze and the rushing of water from the fountain her and the other buskers called their stage. But no music. And no buskers. The fountain was devoid of life – in fact the whole park was! Bar that man sitting alone on the bench. He stared at her hatefully. Yuzuki thought he was a kill-joy earlier and this just confirmed it. He must have chased everyone off. Ah well. As much as a pain kill-joys were, she had business to attend to.

Her hand unwrapped to reveal the two coin-like objects from earlier. A smirk grew form Yuzuki's lips as she tossed them into the air, allowing them to knock against each other. They sent their song out across the city, clanging and ringing in the air. Yuzuki heard a branch creak behind her. So there he was.

"Oi Ankh. I don't like talking to trees. Come down to earth." She told him, inclining her head to his tree. Ankh's eyes widened, had she deliberately thrown those things in order to get his attention? The sneaky bitch. "I don't ask twice Ankh. I tell you what you want if you do the same for me." Ankh gave a 'tch' of defeat and leapt out of the tree. He landed as graceful as any bird to see Yuzuki's guitar strapped to her back. Yuzuki then turned around to face him. There was something different about her. Her face was stone cold instead of the warm and open face of before. Her eyes were as undead as before, highlighted further by her sudden change in character. One hand was clenched into a fist by her side; the other was flat as if she was offering the objects from before to him. They stood still for a moment. Then Ankh decided to get things started.

"What are you?" he demanded. Yuzuki smirked.

"Tsukino Yuzuki. I don't need to ask you who you are, Greeed." She answered.

"How do you know about us, human?!" Ankh demanded, pointing at her with his Greeed arm. No sense in hiding it now.

"Let's just say I was brought up with you lot in my mind." She answered, if you could call it that. "How many of you are there then? Are the others hiding somewhere?"

"Uva and Kazari are. Mezool and Gamel have already bitten the bullet." Something in that answer set Yuzuki off because she suddenly tensed and snarled. "Why do you want to know?"

"It's for my job."

"I thought you didn't have a job?"

"Well, not a real job per say." Yuzuki answered. "But I guess you could say I have two jobs now."

"And what is this other job?"

"A hunting job." Yuzuki answered seriously. Ankh walked closer to her so that they were only a few feet apart.

"Hunting? Are you some sort of dog?" Ankh sneered. Yuzuki snarled back at him. "Huh! That proves that you're a dog."

"More like a wolf, Ankh." Yuzuki growled.

"So, what do you hunt then?" Yuzuki's snarl twisted back into a smirk.

"These." Yuzuki suddenly tossed the two objects at Ankh. His reactions were as sharp as ever as he easily caught them in his Greeed hand. They felt oddly heavy and when he opened his hand, he was greeted with the same sight as earlier. "These are –!" he gasped, turning them over to finally study them a bit closer. Yuzuki's smirk only grew wider. The two coins were as big as a Medal, if a little heavier, with black edging rather than gold. The two objects had two different designs, similar to the Medals Ankh, OOO and the other Greeed used. One showed some sort of bear and the other had a dog of some description. What had Yuzuki said? _Okami_?

"Yep. I hunt these Core Medals." Yuzuki finally admitted. Ankh pulled a face. So he was right. That didn't help ease his worry any further. If there were these two Cores – how many more where there? But Ankh could worry about that later. Right now he had Cores to absorb. Yuzuki watched as Ankh face went from disbelief to rage to a composed sneer.

"You know, you ought to be more careful with these." Ankh told her, waving the two Cores in front of Yuzuki. However she seemed unfazed by his threat. Ankh would have to teach her not to mess with a Greeed. He suddenly tossed to two into the air and as they raced back down to the ground, he caught them in one, long, sweeping gesture with his Greeed hand, expecting to absorb them. Yuzuki looked down from his shocked face and smirked.

"Now drop those Ankh." She asked sweetly, holding her hand under his. Ankh's face screwed up in anger but he released his hand to allow the two Cores to drop into her hands. "Good boy." She teased and Ankh let his Greeed hand wrap around her throat.

"That's bullshit!" he loudly cursed. "Why can't I absorb them!?"

"Because technically they're not…" Yuzuki struggled to find the right word, not at all helped by the lack of air she was receiving. "Awakened shall we say?" Yuzuki answered, trying to push Ankh's hand off of her throat.

"And what does THAT mean? Answer me!" Ankh demanded, shaking Yuzuki. She cried out in shock but thankfully a shout from a familiar voice made Ankh pause and roll his eyes.

"Ankh! Ankh, stop it!" Eiji cried, running over to them with an active Taka-Can he had used to follow Ankh. Ankh 'tch'ed in response and pushed Yuzuki to the floor, letting go of her at last. She winced as her guitar scrapped along the ground, but a quick inspection told her the worst was some new scratches along its surface. Yuzuki slowly got to her feet, wincing at the gazes over her body ached in response. Eiji was trying to reprimand Ankh, to little success. "Ankh, what are you doing?"

"Getting some info, idiot."

"But that's Yuzuki! She's –"

"More than she appears." Ankh snapped, glaring at Yuzuki. "Ne? _Inu-chan_?" Yuzuki went to throttle him but Ankh got their first. Luckily Yuzuki managed to claw at Ankh's shirt, ripping it a few times, whenever he decided to tighten his grip around her throat.

"Oi you two! Stop it!" Eiji pleaded, pushing them apart. Ankh sighed and wandered off to the fountain. Yuzuki snorted and rubbed her reddening neck. "Ummm, Yuzuki-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"What Ankh said… about you being more than you seem." Eiji watched as Yuzuki drew herself up to her full height and glare at Ankh's back.

"Depends." She answered stonily. "Do you even know who Ankh _really _is?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" Eiji asked, unwilling to reveal too much about Ankh. Yuzuki seemed so different to how she was minutes ago.

"She means that I'm a Greeed, Eiji!" Ankh shouted from the fountain, picking up some thing or other.

"Ankh!" Eiji cried in exasperation. Yuzuki looked at the two in shocked.

"Wait… you _know_ he's a Greeed?" Yuzuki asked Eiji. "But… why?"

"We kinda work together. Like begrudged business partners. He supplies me with Core Medals." At that, Yuzuki felt her hand tighten reflexively around her Cores. She took a deep breath and forced it to relax – Eiji wasn't like the Greeed, he wouldn't just snatch her Medals away. The question was why he needed them in the first place.

"No offence Eiji, but why do you need Core Medals?"

"I use them with this." Eiji brought out a large, black object. It had blue lines running over it and three, Medal sized slots. Yuzuki recognised it instantly and looked at Eiji in shock.

"Y-you're… OOO!" she cried out.

"Yeah! But, how come you know about the Greeed and OOO?" Eiji demanded, but Ankh was calling for him.

"Oi Eiji! Come have a look at this!" he demanded. Eiji and Yuzuki mutually decided to sort this out later and went over to Ankh. Eiji got there first and brought up a piece of splintered wood to his face.

"Looks like something was rampaging here." Eiji deduced as Yuzuki panted as she joined them.

"Let me see…" she gasped as Eiji handed it over to her. "This is a piece of a guitar! The buskers where attacked here!" she deduced.

"R-really?" Eiji gasped, Ankh hadn't said enough about a Yummy. Was it the doings of a Greeed looking for desire? Suddenly, Ankh raised his head up and sneered in pleasure.

"It's a Yummy!" he announced, leaping to his feet. Eiji thought that answered his question. "Come on Eiji!" he shouted, running off down the path.

"A-Ankh! Wait!" Eiji cried and he placed the OOO Driver onto his waist. The rest of the belt suddenly materialized and Eiji bowed to Yuzuki. "I'm sorry, but I have to go!"

"That's alright. You have a job Eiji." Yuzuki replied with an understanding smile, returning to her friendlier persona. "Speaking of jobs, I better head off to mine." Eiji looked at her in confusion. He opened his mouth to ask something when Ankh reappeared at the top of the path.

"Oi Eiji! Hurry up! It's a Yummy, you idiot!" he snapped, throwing him three Medals.

"Coming Ankh!" Eiji replied, catching the Medals with ease. He placed the red Taka Medal in the first slot and the green Batta Medal in the third slot. Eiji looked at Yuzuki. She had started to walk off but had paused to watch Eiji's transformation. He nodded at her as he placed the yellow Tora Medal in the middle slot and then set the Driver on a slant, with the Taka Medal aimed at his head and the Batta Medal aimed at his legs. The O Scanner hummed in preparation. "Henshin." Eiji passed the scanner over the Medals and they rang out, complete with coloured rings as the scanner recognised them.

**TAKA!**

**TORA!**

**BATTA!**

**TA****-****TO****-****BA****! ****TA****TO****BA****! ****TA****-****TO****-****BA****!**

The Driver did its usual announcement song whenever Eiji used the ToTaBa Combo. He always wondered when this particular mismatch of Medal created a Combo, but never remembered to ask Ankh. Speaking of which, having seen Eiji heshin the bird Greeed was now returning back the way he was heading, silently telling the idiot to follow him. Eiji glanced back one more time to see Yuzuki headed the opposite way out of the park. Without stopping or turning around, she raised a hand and waved to him. Eiji nodded back and chased after Ankh's form. Yuzuki lowered her hand on hearing his retreating footsteps and paused for a moment, smiling to herself.

"Happy hunting OOO…" she murmured before quickening her pace to her hunting ground.

Unknown to Yuzuki, OOO or even Ankh, was a fourth human who was interested in the current Medal developments. He had messy platinum blonde hair under a trendy black and white cap. His top was yellow with a black jacket covering it, complete with a fur neck-line and a leopard design under it. His hands where stuck deep into the pockets of his baggy, black trousers. He had a playful smirk tugging at his lips and watched as OOO headed off to deal with Uva's Yummy, while the human Ankh had been arguing with headed in the opposite direction.

Kazari stretched out his back in a truly cat-like manner, slipping his hands behind his head as his hat tipped forward to cover his bright, intelligent eyes. Something about the newbie stirred him. It was hazy but something about her made his chest fell tight, like the very essence of his existence, his Core Medals, where in danger. She needed investigating – especially if she really was 'hunting' Core Medals. This talent could either make her into another ally of his, which of course relied on him managing to get her to work for him and that human Maki. However if she chose to work alone or she for some reason decided to help Birth or, in the worst case scenario, Ankh and OOO she would be a dangerous foe. At least if she turned out to be the latter, a mere human against a Greeed was hardly a long or favourable match for the former. Not that Kazari ever cared about fairness, considering he had ripped the Core Medals out of a fellow Greeed in order to feed his own desire for evolution. Kazari sighed and sauntered off and out of the park, along the path of his fellow hunter.

XxXxXxX

Yuzuki's hunting ground wasn't too far away from the park, only a five minute walk once Yuzuki had got her bearings. She was greeted with a tall, rich building covered in banners and advertisements for their various exhibits, the fountain in front of it creating playful streams of water. Yuzuki seemed to have a thing for fountains today. The museum's main selling point at the moment was some ancient artefacts brought back from Europe, thanks to a grateful and unnamed sponsor, that bore a remarkable resemblance to the city's protector, Kamen Rider OOO. Yuzuki was in no doubt that they were artefacts of the OOO King, who had originally ordered the creation of the Core Medals as a means to gain power beyond infinity, and the OOO Driver as a means to contain and channel that power. Yuzuki sighed and scratched her head. She wouldn't dwell on OOO's past too much. Eiji seemed completely different to the OOO 800 years ago but she knew very well that appearances can be deceiving. She would withhold her judgement – at least until she had completed her hunt.

Speaking of her hunt, she was reminded of the reason she had brought herself here. On one of the banners, the advert showed a shot of four round objects, partially covered in stone. If you looked closely enough though, or had a keen eye, you could see that on the parts not covered by stone revealed some strange designs. One looked like part of a roaring face, with its jaw and fangs partly visible, another showed what could be described as part of a wing tip while the one beside it boasted powerful claws or talons. The final one however remained firmly encased in stone with only its black edges escaping stony imprisonment. Yuzuki smiled. She was certain that these ancient objects in stone were in fact Core Medals, the ones she was hunting for. Bringing out her purse, she continued what remained of her 'earnings' from the mornings busk. She had about 1000 yen left, after her meal at the Cous Coussier and the entrance fee was 600 yen. It meant she wouldn't be able to buy any food for tonight, but the payoff of not one but four Core Medals more than made up for it. Her mind set, Yuzuki headed towards to entrance with her 600 yen in hand.

Once Yuzuki had walked into the main doors of the museum, Kazari felt safe enough to jump down from his vantage point in a nearby tree. He looked up again at the banner Yuzuki had been studying. Dispute their obvious fossilisation and some minor cosmetic difference, Kazari also concluded that the four coins were indeed Core Medals. The question was whose? And why had they never appeared until now? They was only one way to find the answers. Swiping some yen off a distracted human, Kazari once again began to follow the strange girl.

XxXxXxX

Elsewhere in the city, panic was being spread. A man-sized, bipedal kajin ravaged the streets, attacking anything within the range of its several legs. Humans fell at its feet and a long, flexible proboscis attached to their pink necks. The humans would scream, then fall unconscious as the Yummy's poison raced through their blood, tainting their veins a sickly green colour. In the distance was the sounds of the ambulances waling and racing to save their lives. The Yummy didn't care. Its job was to lure out OOO and then take back Master Uva's Core Medals. Luckily, one of them would be required for OOO's default combo. So when two humans starting running towards him instead of away from him, he knows his lure has worked.

"OOO… you took your time." The Yummy stated, throwing his current human prey away. She would most likely die and it pleased him to know that OOO could have saved her had he been more punctual. OOO looked at him in shook. The other human, who the Yummy could see had Ankh's arm attached to him, simply looked annoyed.

"A-Ankh!" Eiji cried, pointing at the Yummy. "You just sensed him, how come he's matured already!"

"Don't worry about it!" Ankh snapped, pointing at something in front of him. "Focus on the Yummy!" Eiji turned just in time to see the Yummy flying towards him, hands stretching out to grab him. Eiji ducked and rolled under it, only to find himself caught in a maelstrom of legs. The Yummy laughed and continued to fly, dragging Eiji with him. "Tch." Ankh hissed. Stupid Eiji, always so focused on humans. Ankh had better things to worry about. He has sensed the Yummy's creation while he was tailing Yuzuki, but Ankh was reluctant to run all the way back to the Cous Coussier to get Eiji, then run all the way to the Yummy. By that point, it would have matured anyway. So Ankh thought it would be more beneficial to him to continue tailing Yuzuki and wait for the idiot to follow him as he predictably would. Then once he was sure that Yuzuki had told him all she would, he would tell Eiji. It had worked perfectly. The Yummy stopped flying, letting Eiji drop hard onto the ground. Eiji groaned as the Yummy leant down and attacked. Eiji tried to back up, but the Yummy's horrid proboscis caught his legs. Suddenly Eiji felt his legs burn and the power lines on his Batta Legs flickered dangerously.

"Ankh! Condor!" Eiji ordered, taking the Batta Medal out of the OOO Driver.

"I know that!" Ankh snapped back but obediently (if not gracefully) complied with Eiji's orders and threw him his Condor Medal. Eiji scrambled away from the Yummy and placed the Condor Medal in the third slot. The Driver was once again set on a slant and the O Scanner hummed in preparation. Eiji scanned it over the new combo.

**TAKA!**

**TORA!**

**CONDOR!**

Eiji sighed as his body settled into the TaToraDor combo. Eiji shook his legs and charged forward, determined to finish it off quickly – just to get back at Ankh for not telling him and endangering these innocent people.

XxXxXxX

Yuzuki sighed as she was presented with two ornate doors. Two doors leading in completely different directions, one would lead to the Cores, but the other would just waste her time and patience. A map was no use, the exhibit was so new that it wasn't on any of the maps. If only that stupid guard had allowed her to bring in her guitar into the museum, she could just play the songs of the Cores and be lead there by her ears. However her guitar was too big apparently and she had to leave it in reception. Yuzuki sighed in annoyance. At least she had one other way of finding the Cores quickly. Yuzuki dived her right hand into her pocket and once more drew out her two Cores. She smiled and tossed them once again in the air. People turned their heads at the sound of clinking metal and as the two Cores paused briefly in the air before making their descent. Strangely, dispute being thrown vertically upwards, both Cores ended up falling towards the door to Yuzuki's left. Yuzuki caught the Cores with ease and strode through the left door.

Kazari followed her, ducking behind a glass case containing an ornately designed jug when she turned around suddenly. He studied it with an almost child-like interest as Yuzuki glanced over the people around her. Kazari watched out of the corner of his eye as she decided that what had set her off was her nerves. She looked down the corridors leading deeper into the building before tossing her Cores again. Kazari flinched at the sound. It made his chest feel tight every time he heard it, but he would have to endure. He watched as Yuzuki turned around and jogged down the corridor next to the ancient mural. Kazari gave the mural a passing glance before slowly following her, keeping one eye on her while looking at the human objects as to not stand out. He followed her resolutely until she reached her destination. Kazari could feel the familiarity of the objects the moment he stepped in. There was a stone block with some cravings made by Gamel in a glass case and next to Gamel's doodling, there was some long claws marks where a certain Greeed had gotten pissed off with his constant whining for Mezool.

Yuzuki didn't care about the stones around her boasting evidence of the Greeed, nor the few paintings and depictions of them and the King OOO, nor was she interested in the Cell Medals that decorate most of the artefacts. No. She was focused solely on the case in the middle of the room. In it were the four disks from the banner outside. Yuzuki smirked as she studied them. One of the looked like another Shirokuma Medal – not bad, but she hoped that at least one of these Medals would be a new time. And she was almost certain that there was a Farukon Core here. She was so focused on her prey that she failed to notice someone staring at her. Kazari watched her intently study the Cores, her smile twisting into a smirk as she held out her current cores to compare them. Suddenly Kazari felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I know. Terrible isn't?" an older lady asked him.

"Eh?" Kazari voiced, jumping back in shock. The human was a little shorter than his human form with something over her eyes. Although Kazari couldn't see her features or hear her voice properly, he could see the glow of desire around her.

"Children these days, they're so ignorant. You obviously want to talk to her, but she's been ignoring you. Terrible." The lady explained. Kazari relaxed and smiled.

"Yeah. Don't you wish we were more respectfully?" Kazari asked.

"Oh absolutely!" the lady agreed. Kazari turned away to hide his knowing smirk, holding a Cell Medal in his hand. The human stupidly put her hand back on his shoulder, not that he noticed anything except the change in pressure. "But you're not like that, ne?" Kazari let himself laugh and turned on the human.

"Oh no, I'm worst." He informed her, a Medal slot appearing in her head. Kazari threw the Cell Medal in and the sound of it hitting some sort of bottom caught Yuzuki's attention. A small egg starting growing from the woman and Kazari slipped into the growing crowd. He might as well try to keep his human form hidden from the girl. It might be useful later. The lady began to shriek and curse in fury, causing the egg to grow in size, the sound of falling Cell Medals a comforting bonus for Kazari. Yuzuki could see that the woman's distress was causing the Roe Yummy to grow and rushed to help her.

"Are you alright? What's the matter?" Yuzuki asked.

"Oh it's you!" she spat. "What have you and your friends done?! I'm just a harmless old woman!" she cried out in panic, the comment about 'friends' cutting Yuzuki deeper than she thought it would. She was _not_ like the Greeed, not in this sense. Yuzuki tried to help her calm down but for whatever reason it was only helping the Yummy grow. Yuzuki started to back away as the egg burst open, revealing a slim, conjoined kajin. The legs, right arm and half of the torso seemed to be based off a wild cat, with spots and markings not too dissimilar to a leopard yet its thin body denoting it as a smaller wild cat. The top half of the torso, the left arm and head where all based off an otter, its mouth open hungrily.

"Eeeyaaaahh!" it cried and people panicked.

XxXxXxX

Ankh was content to watch OOO battle from his perch on some nearby scaffolding. The Condor legs had been a good call, with several of the Mosquito Yummy's legs falling prey to it. Eiji however was still having trouble getting any significant damage on the Yummy, since it had the advantage of flight over the land-bound Rider. Eiji leapt up and used the Raptor Edges to slash the side of the Yummy. A few Medals clattered to ground but Eiji was kicked back earthwards before he could do anything else. Ankh was reluctant to lead Eiji the TaJaDor combo for several reasons. One: they were his Cores. Two: Combos were dangerous and Ankh needed Eiji alive and fighting. Three: they were _his_ Cores! However the situation was taken to a new level when Ankh heard the sound of Cell Medals. However they weren't coming for the current Yummy, the sound was too far away and unless this Yummy's desire was to fight OOO, there was no reason for it to gain Cell Medals. Ankh gave his characteristic "Tch".

"Eiji! Another Yummy!" Ankh called to the Rider. Eiji gasped in shock, nearly forgetting to duck the Yummy's attack.

"What?! Are you sure, Ankh?"

"Of course I'm sure you idiot!" Ankh snapped back offended.

"Sorry! What should we do?" Eiji replied, slashing at the Yummy with his Tora Claws. Ankh thought about it. He needed the Medals from this Yummy, but also he should investigate why Kazari had also created a Yummy. If he thought his Yummy would get a free ride just because OOO was preoccupied, he had another thing coming. Ankh pulled out his Medal Container and studied the Medals. He needed something to bring the buzzing insect down that didn't involve the Kujaku Medal. His eyes fell on the Kwugata Medal. Although there was a risk that the Yummy's purpose was to regain some of Uva's Medals, Ankh needed a reliable Combo to keep Eiji safe while he investigated Kazari's Yummy. The lighting power of the Kwugata Horns would easily ground the Yummy while the Tora Claws and Raptor Edges would slice through it. And if worst came to the worst, Ankh was sure that Birth would arrive and help. Although Ankh wanted the Medals more than anything, at least he could get them from somewhere else it he lost this Yummy.

"Eiji!" Ankh shouted. Eiji looked up at him as Ankh tossed the Kwugata Medal at him. "Be careful with that!" Ankh warned, jumping down.

"I will, but, what are you doing Ankh?" Ankh scoffed and began striding away. "Ankh!" Eiji shouted.

"Just defeat the Yummy!" Ankh ordered, picking up the pace into a run, thankful that his host was as fit as he was. He could hear the idiot in the background ordering him back but Ankh had bigger fish to fry. Or Yummies in this case.

Eiji gave up calling for Ankh and looked at the Kwugata Medal. "I guess I should focus on this one first." He resigned himself to his fate and swapped the Taka Medal for the Kwugata. In one smooth motion, he swiped the O Scanner over the new Combo.

**KWUAGATA!**

**TORA!**

**CONDOR!**

GataToraDor was by no means as catchy as TaToBa, but in this case it would have to do.

XxXxXxX

The museum had descended into panic. Frightened humans scattered in the hopes of escaping the wrath of the Kawauso-Tsuri Neko Yummy. Yuzuki had no idea how the Greeed had managed to get in the museum, deciding that they all could utilise a human form, like Ankh did. Guards open fired on the kajin, but Yuzuki knew how useless that was. A powerful, watery blast was set their way and as they moved aside, the blast continued towards Yuzuki. She ducked and the blast struck the glass case above her, smashing it instantly and sending a rain of glass over her face and creating several cuts on her face and arms, once her had raised up the latter to defend herself. Seeing an opening, Yuzuki thrust a hand up and scooped the four Medals into her hands. Yuzuki cried out in pain as her skin was sliced by the glass but at least she could reach all the Medals without moving.

She quickly stood up and compared the Medals. Her Okami and Shirokuma shone briefly and two of the newly gained Cores did the same. The stone encasing them disintegrated into dust and the second Okami and Shirokuma Cores greeted Yuzuki. Yuzuki had mixed emotions about that. She was overjoyed to have another of her Cores, but she had really been hoping for a new type of Core. Her wish was soon granted as the remaining two Cores also began to shine, the stone crumbling in Yuzuki's hands. The sight that greeted her was a welcome one. Two New Cores. The Farukon Cores. So she had guessed right.

Yuzuki's daze was broken by a shout of pain. She raised her head to see the Yummy discarding the unconscious remains of the guards. It glared at her, hissing viciously as it slowly started to head towards her. Yuzuki looked at the Yummy, standing her ground. The Yummy raced towards her and Yuzuki used her smaller frame to duck under it. The Yummy stumbled over the remains of the glass case that contained the Medals and Yuzuki glanced back before racing down a corridor. The Yummy was dragged to his feet by Kazari, now in his Greeed Form.

"Chase her." He ordered and the Yummy nodded, setting down the corridor with Kazari following behind.

XxXxXxX

"Ah, Eiji!" Called a voice as Eiji shocked the Mosquito Yummy back to the ground. "I see you've started without me." Eiji turned around to see Data Akira casually walking towards him, Goto following behind with his Birth Buster. Date set his tank on the ground. "Now, let's get earning." Date produced his Birth Belt and flicked it around his waist. The belt clicked into place and Date tossed a Cell Medal into the air, catching it in his left hand. "Henshin." He stated, slotting the Medal into the Driver. He gave the golden handle two twists and the pod in the belt spilt open with a loud popping sound. A white bubble of protection appeared around him and several capsules containing his suit appeared, opening up to allow the Rider to battle. Date rolled his shoulders and charged towards the Yummy.

"Whoa!" cried Eiji as he was all but pushed aside as Date tackled the Yummy hard. Date rolled away from the Yummy, giving it several powerful kicks as it struggled to stand. Eiji however saw the proboscis reach out towards Birth. "Date-san! Look out"!" Eiji cried as he pushed Date out of way, just managing to avoid being caught himself.

"Hey Eiji! Just what are you doing?" Date complained, tapping his fellow Rider on the head.

"Sorry Date-san, but that mouth-thingy is pretty dangerous. It can suck the power out of you!" Eiji warned, glancing into the distance.

"Oh right. Thanks Eiji." Date replied, leaping to his feet. The Rider charged towards the Yummy shoulder first and Eiji went to follow, stopping to glance back at the path Ankh had run down. The Taka-Can from earlier had, once again, followed Ankh when he had left Eiji to investigate the second Yummy. Eiji could see it returning back, squawking in success. Suddenly the sound of Medals made Eiji jump and Eiji turned round to see the Yummy being held back from attacking him by Goto's fire. Eiji watched it take flight and fired another shock from his horns.

"Thank you, Goto-san!" Eiji cried, slashing at the prone Yummy with his claws and legs. Date was by his can, picking out a Cell Medal.

"Focus on the battle, Hino!" Goto cried back, rushing to Date's side to refill his weapon.

_Pop!_

CRANE ARM!

"Sorry!" Eiji leapt back as the winch from Date's Crane Arm smacked the Yummy hard. Date pulled the winch back and joined Eiji's side.

"What is it? And where's Ankh?" Date hadn't seen the Greeed since he arrived. Odd considering him and the Greeed where in direct competition for Cell Medals.

"Ahh! Ankh went off somewhere!" Eiji replied in between kicks. Goto gave Date a look. "He said there was another Yummy!" Eiji added before he was thrown back by the force of the Yummy's beating wings. Goto looked up in shock.

"Another Yummy? Then that's what the Canroid was trying to tell us, Date-san!"

"Seems like it. Hey Goto-chan! Pass me another Medal!"

"Right!" Goto grabbed a Cell Medal and rushed over to Date, covering himself with the Birth Buster. "Here you go." Date took the Medal and placed it in the slot, giving the handle two twists.

_Pop!_

DRILL ARM!

The capsule containing Birth's Drill Arm was released and attached itself to the winch on the Crane Arm, creating a deadly combo. With one swing, a small shower of Cell Medals fell off the Yummy.

"Eiji! Go find Ankh and deal with the other Yummy-chan!" Date ordered, tossing him a Cell Medal. "Here's a freebie, don't waste it!"

"I won't, thank you Date-san!" Eiji cried heading for the nearby Ridevendor. He slotted the coin in and pressed the Touch-and-Scan Sensor. The computer recognised OOO's signature and the vending machine transformed into a modified bike. Eiji hopped onto it and revved the engine up. "Lead the way, Taka-chan!" Eiji ordered.

"TAKA!" It screeched, heading off with Eiji following close behind. Date pushed to watch them. The Yummy reared up on its legs and howled in fury. OOO was getting away. It tried to pursue Eiji, but Date gave it a strong kick and dived the Drill into its stomach, covering it with Cell Medals. This time the Yummy screeched in pain and backed away. Goto fired a series of Medals and Date chucked his prize into his tank.

"Looks like it's just us." Date noted. Goto pulled his empty magazine off and refilled it once more. He looked up at Date, sweat clinging to his face. He nodded back.

"Yeah. Let's go."

XxXxXxX

Yuzuki cursed her slow legs. Dispute having a head start on the Yummy and being helped by the museum guards, the Yummy was still right behind her. She, along with several other scared tourists, burst through the exits and slammed the door shut behind them. Yuzuki raced down the steps and collapsed by the fountain outside, chest heaving harder than she thought possible. She flinched at sound of splintering wood and splashing water. She turned round to see the Yummy leap halfway down the stairs in a single bound. At the top was another creature. This one was also man-sized and cat-equse in its design. However unlike the Yummy, his legs and part of his torso were covered in brown wrappings and bandages, like an ancient Egyptian mummy. He also didn't have a human face, whereas the Yummy did. Yuzuki's eyes widened as her brain figured out the mysterious creature's identity. He had the same dangerous aura as Ankh, only his glowed rather than burned and the aura's strength was intensified to the point of Yuzuki's lips curling into a snarl without her realising it.

"Kazari." She spat, hands tightened into fists protectively around her Cores.

"Oh? So you know of us." Kazari replied. "Interesting. You're not one of Ankh's little lapdogs, are you?" Yuzuki's chest rumbled in a growl. Why did all the Greeeds insist on called her a dog?

"No. I'm no lapdog, kitty." Yuzuki snapped, adding her own insult for good measure. It wasn't brilliant, but Yuzuki could work on it later. Kazari 'hmphed' in response, waving a hand at his Yummy.

"Get her." He stated, almost bored of the chase already. Yuzuki gasped as the Yummy jumped down the rest of the steps, landing about 20m metres away. It hissed and Yuzuki searched desperately for and exit. She couldn't run, she had no way of fighting it, her only hope was…

"Oi! Kazari!" Ankh's voice was like a breath of fresh air to her. Yuzuki turned to him on instinct. His hair was flattened against his head from the sweat on his brow and air rushing push him as he ran. He panted heavily but pushed himself so that he was just behind Yuzuki. He noticed her and frowned. "Yuzuki?" he asked incredulously. Yuzuki smirked but it was wiped off when Ankh then shouted: "Look out!"

The warning was too late though. As Yuzuki turned to refocus on the Yummy, her vision was filled by the sight of a rapidly approaching water attack. Yuzuki tried to dive out of the way but the blast struck her hard on the shoulder. She cried out in pain as her shoulder buckled under the attack, dislocating instantly. It took all of Yuzuki's strength to keep a hold of her Cores as she was blown back into the fountain by the attack. Ankh 'tch'ed at her and Yuzuki stared hatefully at him

"Thanks for that, bird brain!" she snapped and Ankh momentarily forget about Kazari and his Yummy.

"What do you call me, _Inu-chan_?" Ankh sneered, pulling Yuzuki up by his Greeed arm. Yuzuki cried out as her shoulder was jostled but composed herself enough to spit in his face.

"I said _bird brain_!" she repeated. Ankh's face went red with rage and he pull her nose-to-nose with himself, tightening his grip. Yuzuki squeaked pitifully as her oxygen supply was slowly drained from her. She was going to pass out in a minute if she didn't get a hold of herself. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Kazari approach them and flick his hand at them. "Wa…tch out..!" Yuzuki tried to shout, attempting to push Ankh with her good arm, but it was useless. The yellow tornado raced towards them and Ankh had no choice but to let go of her. He stumbled out of the wind tunnel, thankful its effects were limited on a bird Greeed, such as himself. Yuzuki wasn't so lucky. Her dislocated arm was flung up and the pain assaulting her forced Yuzuki to open her hand, letting go of the six Cores. The wind tossed them high into the air and then died away. Yuzuki fell to the ground, eyes wide in fury.

"It can't be?!" Ankh gasped, realising why Yuzuki was so pissed at him, the globule of spit still sticking to his face. He turned around at the sound of a Ridevendor approaching. Predictably, his idiot was riding it. Birth must be battling the other Yummy if Eiji was prepared to look for him and the other Yummy. Eiji pulled off his helmet and raced down to Ankh.

"Ankh! What happened?"

"Now!" Kazari hissed, leaping into the air. Eiji and Ankh went to watch him, but their attention was drawn to someone else first.

"Oh no you don't." Yuzuki muttered darkly, pulling herself to her feet. Using her good arm, she hefted her body up into the air, pushing out with her legs on the stone of a nearby wall into order to launch herself up.

"Aahhh, Yuzuki!" Eiji cried, fumbling for his belt – why had he de-henshined if he was going to face another Yummy? Ankh pulled a face and stuck his arm towards the falling Cores. The red Greeed arm detached itself from its human host, leaving Shingo unconscious. The idiot could look after him.

Ankh soared into the air, hand open to snatch whatever he could, his talons stretched out to their limit. Kazari's where the same, his face a mask of pleasure at his successful plan, his ego spurred on by the joyful cries of his Yummy. Yuzuki's stretched out her weaker arm, her fingers splaying out in order to try and grab them all, her face determined and her other arm screaming in pain.

**EIJI'S MEDALS:** **TAKA x2, ****KUJAKU, ****CONDOR,** **TORA,** **KWUGATA,** **BATTA,** **SAI,****UNAGI**

**AND YUZUKI'S MEDALS:**** OKAMI x2,**** SHRIOKUMA x2,** **FARUKON x2**


	2. Episode 22

Author's Note: You have no idea how desperate I was to get this finished. It's nearly midnight as I post this... Also a shout out must be said to **Gene Devance Time Space Master** for my first fav and follow :D

And I forgot his before: Kamen Rider OOO belongs to Toei. All I own is the OC Yuzuki and the concept of the new Core Medals.

* * *

**KAMEN RIDER OOO! **

**THESE THREE THINGS HAPPENED LAST TIME!**

**ONE:** A guitarist and singer, Yuzuki, is revealed to have two brand new Core Medals

**TWO:** Two Yummies are created and go on the rampage to fulfil their parents' desires

**THREE:** During her hunt, Yuzuki is attacked by Kazari and his Yummy and let's go of her Core Medals.

Who will get them?

"It can't be?!" Ankh gasped, realising why Yuzuki was so pissed at him, the globule of spit still sticking to his face. He turned around at the sound of a Ridevendor approaching. Predictably, his idiot was riding it. Birth must be battling the other Yummy if Eiji was prepared to look for him and the other Yummy. Eiji pulled off his helmet and raced down to Ankh.

"Ankh! What happened?"

"Now!" Kazari hissed, leaping into the air. Eiji and Ankh went to watch him, but their attention was drawn to someone else first.

"Oh no you don't." Yuzuki muttered darkly, pulling herself to her feet. Using her good arm, she hefted her body up into the air, pushing out with her legs on the stone of a nearby wall into order to launch herself up.

"Aahhh, Yuzuki!" Eiji cried, fumbling for his belt – why had he de-transformed if he was going to face another Yummy? Ankh pulled a face at his fumbling idiot and stuck his arm towards the falling Cores. The red Greeed arm smoothly detached itself from its human host, leaving Shingo unconscious. The idiot could look after him.

Ankh soared into the air, hand open to snatch whatever he could. Kazari's where the same, his face a mask of pleasure at his successful plan. Yuzuki's stretched out her weaker arm, her fingers splaying out in order to try and grab them all, her face determined and her other arm screaming in pain. She could see the other Greeds beside her, travelling through the air with far more grace than Yuzuki could dream of: Kazari to her right and Ankh to her left. She knew deep in her heart she wasn't to get all the Cores, not in her condition, but she'd give it a damn good try. If she failed, she would have to hope that Ankh would help her. Or at the very least Eiji would make him help her. Her fingers brushed against something vaguely metal and her hand jerked closed on instinct. The smooth, ridged edges of a Core dug into her hand. Yuzuki gave a hiss of success and was amazed she managed to remain so calm. Then again she had her injures to consider and the fact there were still five more Cores to grab.

Yuzuki's attention was swiftly diverted as Kazari passed her. He gave a smirk and pushed hard on her dislocated shoulder. Yuzuki found her voice and screamed and tumbled onto her side as another Core suddenly came within reach. Yuzuki lifted her hand and let the falling Core clink against the other one before tightening her hand again. Yuzuki saw a flash of red past her. An ornate, red hand with grey scales and smooth, almost metallic wings glided past her. Yuzuki recognised it but couldn't believe it. Ankh? Why is only Ankh's arm up here? Came to think of it, why had she _only_ seen Ankh's true form materialise as that arm? That wasn't natural, was it? _No. Focus._ She told herself. She could ask him later. Right now she was busy. Yuzuki desperately looked around her for the other Cores but she couldn't see any more and the ground was approaching fast. Kazari landed behind her on his hands and legs, raising elegantly and looking thoughtfully in his hand. Ankh, seeing that was nothing more to catch, turned sharply and dived back towards Shingo, who Eiji had carefully propped against the Ridevendor. Eiji aligned himself behind Yuzuki and held his arms out to catch her. She crashed into him, crying out has her arm was jolted again, and both fell to the ground.

XxXxXxX

_Pop!_

BREAST CANNON!

Date had finally decided to forgo his well-loved Drill/Crane combo, mainly on Goto's suggestion. Since they had successfully turned the Yummies wings into Cell Medals, there was little need to keep witling away at the Yummy's life-blood. Better to fire a blast from the Breast Cannon and get it over with. However dispute the brilliance of that plan there was one fatal flaw. The Yummy. It was refusing to be a good monster and let Date destroy it. Despite being wingless and mostly-legless the Yummy simply refused to back down. Goto deduced that its Parent must have been a super stubborn individual and he was certain that was one of the reasons he was chosen to give birth to a Yummy. It tackled Date again, slamming the top-heavy Rider to the ground and Goto raised his Birth Buster. He brought the kajin into his sights and fired several conservative shots – just enough to get the Yummy off of Date. They all struck gold and Yummy squealed pain. After a few more shots, it backed off from Date and stumbled back to lean against a fence to pause, trying to regain its breath and strength. Goto rushed to his senior, one eye on the Rider, the other one firmly fixated on the Yummy.

"_Nice,_ Goto-chan!" Date groaned as he was hulled to his feet.

"We've got a problem, Date-san." Goto panted as he just about got Date back on his feet. The Birth system was heavier than it looked. Another reason why Goto couldn't become Birth. Yet.

"Yeah. This Yummy doesn't want to go down. I can't change this thing up." Date gave the cumbersome Breast Cannon a pat. Goto held his Buster up.

"I could give you covering fire." Date could sense a condition to that.

"But?" he queried

"But it would cost a lot of Medals." Goto replied. Not that he cared about how many Medals it cost however he knew that Date needed the Medals in order to get paid. Goto had no idea what he needed 1 million yen for but it must be important. "What should we do?" Date slotted a Cell Medal into the Birth Driver and gave the handle two firm twists.

_Pop!_

CELL BURST!

The barrel of the Breast Cannon pulsed red with power and several read-outs appeared on Date's visor. He scanned them, understanding very little of the complex sequences but he could see that he was two more Cell Medals off full charge. Yummy gave a screeching hiss and decided that it had rested long enough. It charged over to attack. Goto raised his weapon and fired his last few shots. They stuck home and made the Yummy stumble, but it carried on regardless. Goto fled to the tank for a refill as Date tried his best to hold off a rampaging Yummy while having a massive cannon stuck to his chest.

XxXxXxX

"Are you okay?" Eiji asked, picking himself and Yuzuki up. Despite his genuine concern, Yuzuki looked at in him in pure shock while cradling her arm.

"Are you serious Eiji? Look at me!" she snapped, tears of pain pricking her eyes. "My shoulder's dislocated and out of six Cores I've got two. I'm fricking fantastic!" Eiji decided not to agitate her anymore and bowed in apology. Yuzuki seemed to understand that she'd let her anger dictate her words and looked down regretfully at the floor.

"So…" Eiji muttered. "Which Cores have you got?" Yuzuki brought up her good arm and held one of the Cores up, studying it in the light. It had a large carnivore craved onto it, its jaws wide open and roaring aggressively, showing off its many sharp teeth. A Shirokuma Core and judging by the triple band on the back of it, a different one to the one she had found weeks ago. It may not the Core she desperately wanted, but at least she had not lost all the Shirokuma Cores.

"A different Shirokuma Core." Yuzuki replied.

"Can I see?" Yuzuki gave Eiji a look but realised no harm would come out of it held out her hand with the Cores. "Thank you." Eiji carefully placed them in his hand, surprised by their weight compared with the other Core Medals. "So this one's the Shirokuma Medal?" Eiji held up the Medal, examining the design and committing it to memory.

"Yeah." Yuzuki replied, examining the cuts from the glass case over her arms. Nothing too deep, but they'll need to be bandaged to avoid infection.

"And this?" The other one was harder to judge, since she hadn't looked it before. Yuzuki stepped forward and Eiji held it in the light. Yuzuki glanced over it and suddenly the penny – or rather Medal – dropped. Yuzuki snatched them both back, checking the Cores over and over again, believing that she could _will_ the desired Core into existence. However no matter what she did, the elegant wings remained stretched over the top of the Medal, with the creature's talons below it ready to skewer anyone in its way. Yuzuki realised that there was nothing more she could do. Yuzuki snarled and a dam of emotion suddenly burst from her.

"KAZARI! YOU BASTARD!" She shouted at him, tears streaming down her twisted face. Kazari held up his catch – two Cores. That meant he might not…

"My my." He stated. "What strange looking Cores." He studied them carefully and although a part of Yuzuki knew there was a chance he didn't have _those_ Cores, he emotions where ruling her actions at the moment. In the heat of the moment she went to charge at him. Eiji saw her go to charge and held her back.

"Yuzuki, no!" he cried, surprised at how easy it was for him to hold her back.

"Let me GO!" She shouted, fighting uselessly against the stronger rider. "He might my Cores! The bastard!" Kazari cocked his head at the human. Why did she have an attachment to the Cores? She's just a human child… right?

"_Your_ Cores?" Kazari voiced and Yuzuki tugged against Eiji. He lifted a Core up, the one with a large bird spreading its wings and talons out to attack. "This one?" Yuzuki shook her head and Kazari held up the other Core. This one wasn't an attacking bird or roaring polar bear. This one was engraved with a howling creature. A wolf. "Or this one?"

"I knew it! Give it back!" Yuzuki's cry and her attempted lunge was answer enough. Eiji watched the exchange with bile raising in his throat in anger. Kazari was carelessly tossing the Cores into the air, using them to tease and goad the fighting girl in his arms. He knew what Kazari wanted to do. Well, _knew_ was a bit of an exaggeration. Rather, Eiji could guess what Ankh would do in this situation and he was sure the same principle could be extrapolated onto the other Greeeds somewhat. His deduction was that Kazari probably wanted to try and ally with Yuzuki. And if she refused, he would then get rid of her. Kazari was using the Cores as a lure, since for some reason Yuzuki was desperate to get them back. Eiji knew if Yuzuki refused to be Kazari ally, she wouldn't last long against the feline Greeed. "Give them _back_!" Yuzuki's continued, pained cried tore Eiji's heart. "Let go of me, Eiji! Let me go! I _need_ them!" she fought against him desperately but Eiji had to hold firm. He wouldn't give Kazari the satisfaction of victory.

For beside the Ridevendor, a figure stirred. A demonic, red arm attached itself to an unconscious human seamlessly. The body pulsed with life, the plain brown hair transforming into a deep blonde, the strands flicking up in a feather-like pattern on the right side while on the half the hair was shaved away, the two strands separated by a tight plait against the head. Ankh snapped his head up, eye-lined eyes gazing at the scene in front of him. He glanced at his real hand. He had managed to grab the final two Cores though he wasn't 100% sure which ones he had. He heard Eiji cry out as Yuzuki kicked him hard, attempting to wangle her way out of his grip. Ankh cocked his head at her. It should be impossible but Ankh could see a small but intense aurora-coloured light of desire surrounding her. The reason it was impossible was because that light should only be visible around a Yummy Parent or a Greeed – someone (or _something_) that was consumed with desire. It shouldn't be present on a human girl. So why did Yuzuki have the light around her? She was different. Special. And because if that (and because he disliked Kazari anyway) Ankh wasn't going to let Kazari have his way. Silently, he rose to his feet.

"Tch." Yuzuki stopped struggling to stare at the bird Greeed. He strode over to her, standing between her and Kazari. "I thought you'd be less of an idiot than Eiji, Inu-chan." Ankh sighed in annoyance, looking down at her through those piercing brown eyes.

"Piss off!" she snapped, a leg raised to kick Ankh. However Ankh just sneered at her, dodging it with graceful ease and replied by twisted her arm. Yuzuki cried out in pain as Eiji stuttered at the Greeed to stop. Ankh ignored both of them.

"Don't be an idiot." Ankh snapped at her, staring into Yuzuki's burning grey eyes. "Can't you see what he's doing?" Ankh moved his head to look at Kazari. Yuzuki followed his gaze and growled. Jeez, was she so lost in her emotions that she couldn't see the obvious? Ankh would have to snap her out of it. The only way he knew how. Ankh hit her with his Greeed arm and created a bleeding cut across her cheek. Yuzuki was too shocked to say anything. The red-mist that had dominated her mind began to slowly disperse as the warm blood flowed down her face, mixing with her tears from earlier. Some curled round to her chin and dripped onto the ground, while some managed to make their way into her panting mouth. The iron tang jerked the red mist controlling Yuzuki away. Eiji felt her body still instantly but did not loosen his grip – just in case. Ankh watched as Yuzuki straightened herself up and wiped her cut with the back of her hand. Wincing as her skin grated against the cut, Yuzuki gave a pained sigh and stared at the blood as it if were a foreign body. Replaying the events in her mind, Yuzuki realised what Ankh was – badly – trying to tell her and why Eiji had refused to let her go.

"Shit."

"You get it now?" Ankh sneered and Yuzuki pulled herself as tall as the pain would let her.

"Yeah. The bastard." Yuzuki nodded at Eiji to let go. He did so and Yuzuki took a few steps towards Kazari. Eiji went to grab her again, but Ankh stopped him. "I have to hand it to you, Kazari, you nearly got me there." Yuzuki begrudgingly admitted. She wasn't normally one to lose herself to the red mist like that. Yuzuki took a steadying breath as her legs began to shake and forced a brave smirk onto her lips. "However I won't be caught so easily next time, rival." Kazari could see his plan had failed and merely 'hmph'ed in response.

"Whatever. See ya." He replied, disappearing along with his Yummy under the cover of a yellow blast of air. Yuzuki watched him leave with a heavy heart. She was so pissed off with herself that she had fallen for Kazari's ruse. She thought she'd be able to see through his tricks, but the red mist in her mind had prevented her from doing so. She could have lost her life if Eiji hadn't of held onto her and Ankh hadn't knocked some sense into her. After all she was only a weak 19-year-old human against the 800-year-old embodiment of desire and greed, how could she fight against them? Also the fact he had managed to get one of her Cores was the final nail in the coffin. As she stood there, running the events over and over in her head, the adrenaline pumping through her system suddenly started to fade. Yuzuki took a step back and nearly crashed into the floor. God, all she wanted to do now was sleep. Sleep and heal. Eiji had seen her stumble and on seeing Yuzuki waver once more rushed to her side. He managed to steady Yuzuki as she allowed herself to collapse against him, legs shaking and hands clinging onto to Eiji's – thankfully – baggy top.

"Sorry…" she panted, as Eiji carefully repositioned her in order to rest her on his shoulder. Yuzuki's head fell back, eyes closed and face a mixture of pain and gratefulness. Ankh pulled a face at the two before voicing his own concerns.

"Eiji… what happened to the other Yummy?" he asked. Eiji thought about it and then his face exploded in disbelief at his own forgetfulness.

"Ahhh! I left it to Date-san!" Eiji cried, his energy disturbing his injured charge. Yuzuki wobbled next to him as Ankh's face crinkled in annoyance.

"That Birth bastard." Ankh cursed. "At this rate he'll get all the Medals. Come on Eiji!" Ankh snapped, going to mount Eiji's Ridevendor since it saved him having to fork out a Cell Medal for another one.

"Oi! What about me?" Yuzuki demanded. Her voice weak yet still full of fire. Ankh gave the human an annoyed glare back, however Yuzuki just about managed to meet it. That was until Eiji moved her and she shut her eyes in pain.

"Ahh, right! Ankh! Can you look after her?" Yuzuki gave Eiji an outraged look. Though that wasn't half the look Ankh gave Eiji.

"Huh?"

"You look after her so I can transform!" Eiji continued, half dragging Yuzuki over to Ankh. "Come on Ankh! I'll pay you back – I promise!" In the end, Ankh had very little choice in the matter. Eiji was annoyingly stubborn and quick to act when he needed to be, placing Yuzuki onto Ankh's human shoulder and leaping onto the Ridevendor before Ankh could rebuke him. Eiji revved the bike, just to make sure it was still working, and slipped on the helmet. He glanced at Ankh and his unwanted charge, holding OOO Driver up before attaching it to his waist. "Ankh! Medals!" he demanded.

"Tch." Ankh admitted defeat and slung him the Taka and Batta Medals. Eiji caught them with ease and slotted them into their respective Medal slots. He tossed back the Kwugata and Condor Medals, the latter of which Ankh readily absorbed into himself. Eiji once more slotted in the well-used Tora Medal and grabbed the O Scanner off the belt. The Scanner hummed and the Cores chimed in order as the circular device was passed over them.

"Henshin!" Eiji cried.

**TAKA!**

**TORA!**

**BATTA!**

**TA****-****TO****-****BA****! ****TA****TO****BA****! ****TA****-****TO****-****BA****!**

Ankh watched as his Kamen Rider revved the bike and drove determinedly off in the direction he came. Eiji was pain sometimes, one moment an easily manipulated fool but at other times he could be just as sharp as Ankh. He sighed. No use worrying about it now, he might as well try to get some Medals out of Uva's Yummy and went towards a nearby vendor. However the unnatural movement of the girl on his shoulder made him stop. Ankh slipped an arm around her waist, simply to support her, and was both surprised and worried that there was no protest from the girl.

"Oi. Inu-chan." He snapped at her, shaking his shoulder. However the human's head just slumped against his chest, her hairband finally falling out of her light hair and letting the scruffy strands run wild. She made no move to reprimand him. Ankh thought about it for a minute; he remembered Eiji doing something similar whenever he used a Combo, although he seemed to be faring better nowadays. A quick scan of Shingo's memories at the time can called the human condition 'unconsciousness', similar to the 'comatose' state Ankh found Shingo on his revival. Ankh could still recalled the first time Eiji used GataKiriBa. He was out for nearly an hour and Ankh had raided Eiji's pockets and his spare _pantsu_ for money for an ice. Once he had found an ice seller he then watched over Eiji as he came back round. However this time he didn't have the advantage of time. Ankh had no idea how well Birth had fared against the Yummy or if Eiji would need another Medal Combo. He better follow him.

Lying Yuzuki on a nearby bench, Ankh paid for a Ridevendor. The vending machine obediently changed into a black and yellow motorbike and Ankh quickly drove over to Yuzuki. He was going to have to take her with him or else Eiji might bar him from ice for a week. Ankh lifted her up bridal-style and found that she was light for a human, her body composition thin and weak. Ankh would have no trouble getting her to the battle. The main problem was keeping her on the bike. Ankh pressed his Greeed talon against his head and concentrated on the memories of his host. Memories of him riding the police motorcycles rose up, the ones Ankh used to learn how to ride the Ridevendors in the first place. Ankh discarded them quickly and focused on the memory of a case where Shingo had saved an unconscious female from an armed robber. Shingo wasn't exactly a match against most, well _any_, musclemen. So as his colleagues dealt with the robber, Shingo grabbed and girl and rode her to the hospital, wrapping her hands around his waist and letting her body rest against his, holding her hands together with one of his own. Ankh's eyes widened in understanding as he took his hand away, cancelling his mind-scan.

Ankh pulled Yuzuki up onto the back on the Ridevendor, wincing at the sight of the small blood pools. Some of the cuts had started to bleed again. Ankh wasn't sure what had happened between \Kazari's Yummy's creation and him arriving, but either way it was obvious Yuzuki was caught in some kind of scuffle. Yuzuki's day hadn't been going well it seemed. Ankh mounted the bike and realised he only had one helmet. Ankh sighed as he forced the black helmet over the female's head. Eiji would probably shout at him if he didn't. Then again he might shout about Ankh not protecting Shingo. Ah _mou_, who cares about Eiji's feelings? Shingo would be fine, Ankh wasn't planning on falling off anytime soon. Once Ankh was sure the helmet wouldn't fall off her, he faced forward and pulled Yuzuki's arms around him. With one hand on hers to ensure she was stable and the other on the handlebars, Ankh drove after his idiot.

_YOU COUNT THE MEDALS 1, 2 AND 3!_

_LIFE GOES ON!_

_ANYTHING GOES!_

_COMING UP OOO!_

_COUNT THE MEDALS! SO FAR, HOW MANY MEDALS CAN OOO USE? _**TAKA x2, ****KUJAKU, ****CONDOR,** **TORA,** **KWUGATA,** **BATTA,** **SAI,****UNAGI**

_AND HOW MANY HAS THE HUNTER COLLECTED? _**SHRIOKUMA,** **FARUKON**

**Episode 22: Answers, Rivals and the Ancient Clan**

Date slammed against the fencing, his back aching in pain. He would be feeling for several days after this fight. Goto had more or less been taken out of the picture by now. The Yummy was smart enough to realise if he kept between Birth and the Medal Tank, Goto couldn't refill his weapon. With his weapon out of ammo and unable to fight any other way, Goto was useless. Date darted forward towards his tank but the cumbersome Breast Cannon got in the way and the Yummy smacked him backwards. Date groaned, he still hadn't managed to pick up those two elusive Cell Medals for the Breast Cannon. The Yummy swung its proboscis at him, aiming to drain the Breast Cannon of its power but it was distracted at the last moment by the sound of a motorbike. It turned to glare hatefully at the intruder and Date pushed himself up to see OOO driving down the road as fast as he could, Medajaliber in one hand while the other one held firmly onto the handles of the bike. As Eiji reached level with the Yummy, he raised his sword and slashed through the Yummy's back as he drove past. Cell Medals clattered off of the Yummy as Eiji leapt off the bike.

"_Thank you_!" Date sighed, picking a Cell Medal off of the floor and inserting it into his Driver.

_Pop!_

CELL BURST!

Date rubbed his hands together. He was now only one Medal off full charge and Eiji was here to back him up. Eiji left the Ridevendor sitting in an alleyway and went over to Date.

"How are you, Date-san?"

"Better now you're here. This Yummy doesn't want to go down." Date and Eiji dived apart as the Yummy charged between them, desperate to retrieve agreen Core from the newcomer. Eiji swung the Medajaliber in several wide arcs, creating deep cuts in the Yummy's flesh. Goto watched from the sidelines, both annoyed at the fact he was no longer any use and grateful that he could rest. He glanced around, looking for Ankh but the bird Greeed was nowhere to be seen. What was that Greeed up to now? After a glancing blow from the Yummy's proboscis, not strong enough to drain any of his armour thankfully, Eiji was forced the ground. Eiji rolled out of the way of a kick but his Medajailber flew out of his hands, clattering away and lying abandoned by some metal barrels. Eiji leapt to his feet, the Tora Claws folding down at his silent command and started doing a fine job at striking through the Yummy instead. Date picked up the final Medal he needed and dropped it into his Driver. He twisted the handle on the side twice and the Breast Cannon glowed red and bright circles of power pulsed continuously around the barrel.

_Pop!_

CELL BURST!

The readouts and levels in Date's helmet filled out to their maximum. The neat, ordered circles twisted into jagged, wild white and ragged red pluses. The air began to hum with energy. Eiji could hear this hum of power and after a final parting shot at the Yummy rolled out of Date's way.

"Alright..." Date smiled under his helmet and grabbed the two handles either side of the Breast Cannon. "Breast Cannon SHOOT!"

Date pushed the handles and a tornado of red and white energy was fired, tearing the concrete ground into fragments and dust. It struck the Yummy square on the chest. It squirmed for a few seconds before it – finally – disintegrated completely into Cell Medals. Goto sighed and lifted himself up from the tree he was leaning against as Eiji begin picking up some nearby Cell Medals, hoping to be able to keep Ankh happy for a bit. Speak of the Greeed, Goto and Eiji turned their heads at the sound of a second motorbike to see a red blur driving towards them. Date also saw this and summoned his final attachment.

_Pop!_

CRANE ARM!

Date flicked his arm forward and the magnetizing effect of his weapon system drew all of the fallen Cell Medals towards the winch. A second flick of his wrist sent them towards his Medal Tank. Eiji cried out as his current pile was diminished slightly and Goto helped the trio of Gorilla Canroids with ensuring all of Date's well-earned Cell Medals ended up in the Tank. Eiji looked at his comparatively pitiful handful and didn't make eye contact with Ankh as he drove down the path towards him.

"So you let him take all the Medals again?" Ankh spat, his face creased in his normal sneer.

"Sorry Ankh…" Eiji muttered, holding out the Medals he had collected. Ankh snatched them and dropped them into his red Greed arm. Power spread through him and into the detective's body. However, as always, there was the call, the desire for _more_ seated deep within his Cores. One day, he would find and retrieve all his Cores. So he never, _ever_ felt like this again. Suddenly he felt the human behind him shift and Ankh stilled, remembering him less-than-welcome charge. Eiji turned his head at the movement, glancing behind Ankh to see Yuzuki rested oddly peacfully against the Greeed's back. It was at this moment he realised she was also wearing Ankh's helmet and the Greeed did not. Eiji was very glad Hina wasn't here to see that! "Oi Ankh! What happened?" Eiji demanded and the worried tone in Eiji's voice drew Date and Goto over to them like Greeed to Medals.

"What's up?" Date asked, before he saw the human girl being carefully pulled off the bike by Eiji. Although her brown hair was covering her face, the dirt streaked leggings and wolf top made the image of the happy, smiling busker from earlier spring into his mind. "Isn't that the busker?" Date asked Goto, who was a few steps behind him, carrying the Medal Tank. Goto forced himself to jog over and saw what Date meant.

"Yuzuki!" he cried, dumping the Tank with a heavy clung, rushing to help Eiji. Goto gently placed a hand on Yuzuki's shoulder in order to lift her off Ankh's back. Then withdrew it almost immediately. It felt as though something was pushing up at the skin. Goto studied her shoulder and could see a bulge sticking out at the top of her arm. "Date-san!" he called and Date rushed over to her sigh.

"What happened?" he asked, examining her shoulder. It was definitely dislocated and Date could see there were some bruises forming around the joint when he carefully drew the sleeve of her top back. In fact, he could see that she was somehow covered in bruises and cuts, with the largest one being on her cheek, as if someone had cut her with a knife. Eiji and Goto supported the girl as her head rocked next to Eiji's. "Was she attacked by the other Yummy?"

"Yeah." Ankh answered, only when he was finished with his fix of Cell Medals. "The other Yummy and Kazari beat her about a bit then fled. She's lucky that Eiji and I stopped her getting killed." Ankh boasted, glaring at the unconscious human. He looked at her hand, somehow still managing to hold onto her Cores. Ankh looked at the two he had. It was make more sense if he held onto them. Since he couldn't absorb or use them, she didn't have to worry about him holding onto them.

"Oi, Ankh!" Eiji sighed as Ankh snatched the Medals in Yuzuki's hand. Unlike Hina, who had been able to cling desperately onto his Core with her monster strength, Yuzuki's finger gave no fight and loosened easily, allowing Ankh to take the Cores. Goto saw the four Medals in Ankh's hand and begin to ask questions.

"Aren't those Medals?" he asked and then his brain took the next logical step. "Why does Yuuki have them? What happened–?"

"Now, now, shouldn't we focus on Yuzuki?" Eiji asked, knowing that neither he nor Ankh had all the answers to Goto's questions. The only one who knew that was Yuzuki and she was in need of treatment.

"Let's take her home." Date suggested, pulling out an address from one of her pockets. "It's not too far from here it seems." Goto's looked to object, but as he thought about it and what had happened at the Cous Coussier earlier… Yuzuki's tripping… the strange noise… Ankh's reaction… Goto realised that Yuzuki was hiding something from them. Goto looked at Date and gave a firm nod, repositioning himself as not to irritate her shoulder.

XxXxXxX

Goto twisted the jangling keys into the lock of Yuzuki's home and was immediately greeted with a hallway filled with stacked boxes. The rooms looked untouched, the cushions on the sofa in the room where perfectly positioned and unwrinkled, the kitchen surfaces were polished to a glaring shine and the cupboards were empty. Goto squeezed himself between the boxes to see if there were any other inhabitants. However there were none that Goto could find so instead he decided to find a first aid kit. Eiji stood in the doorway for a moment, marvelling at the brand new home until Ankh shoved past him and to the kitchen. Eiji knew he was looking for ice and was extremely pleased when Ankh found the appliance empty. He pulled a disgusted face and went into the living room, dropping himself on the nearest sofa, disturbing the neatness of the cushions.

"Eiji… are you doing to stand in the way all day?" Date asked and Eiji started, swiftly moving himself against the wall to allow him and the unconscious Yuzuki inside. "Ankh, move. I need to lie her down." Date ordered the Greeed. Ankh gave the Birth user a sneer and only moved because the quicker he could get some _proper_ answers out of Yuzuki, the better. Date, with the help of Eiji, carefully placed Yuzuki on the cream-coloured sofa, both of them ensuring she was placed so that her dislocated shoulder wasn't being pressed into the back of the sofa. Date began to gently circle ethe joint, gently coaxing the joint back into place. To his surpris, it did so with relative ease, slotting back into place within a few minutes of treatment. Had she dislocated it before perhaps? Date was pretty sure she had. His most urgent work done, Date sat back and placed her arm over her chest.

"How does she look?" Goto asked, finding and pulling a first aid kit from one of the drawers in the kitchen.

"Better. Her shoulder's back in place at least. We just need to bandage her up, have you got that first aid kit yet?"

"Here it is, Date-san."

"_Thank you_." Eiji watched the exchange as he went into the kitchen and filled a glass with water. Yuzuki was bound to be thirsty when she woke up. He placed it on the coffee table, careful to avoid getting in Date's and Goto's way. He saw a second, smaller sofa prependicualr to the one Yuzuki was occupying and went over to sit down. However Ankh had claimed that sofa. EIiji nudged Ankh so he could sit down but Ankh remained stubbornly still until it was clear Eiji wasn't going to stop bugging him. Ankh begrudgingly shuffled the minimum amount of distance to allow the idiot to sit.

"You owe me ice." Ankh stated after a moment of silence.

"W-Wha? Why?!" Eiji spluttered.

"First, you lost that Yummy and its Medals."

"I got you some, be grateful!"Eiji replied, affronted his efforts to get even a handful of Medals were going unrecognised. He might not bother next time.

"Huh! That is hardly enough to last me!"

"It's better than nothing…"

"Whatever. Second, you made me fork out for a second Ridevendor. And third, I had to badysit _her_." Ankh gestured at Yuzuki with a flick of his Greeed hand.

"Oi Ankh, be nice. I have a feeling you two are gonna have to learn to be friends."

"Tch." Ankh muttered, signalling the end of the conversation. Eiji tried to shake the Greeed back into conversation but both were suddenly distracted by Date.

"Guys, she's waking up." He told them and sure enough, Yuzuki's eyes crumpled tightly and her lips twisted into an expression of pain. Ankh shot to his feet and went towards her but Eiji grabbed his Greeed arm and held him back.

"Give her some air." He told the Greeed. "We all want answers Ankh. Anyway, you have her Cores. She doesn't have much of a choice in answering them." Ankh delved his human hand into his pocket and felt the four Cores sitting patiently. Eiji was annoyingly right. Yuzuki would _have _to answer him this time.

"Ah-ahh…" Yuzuki breathed as Goto finished placing a plaster over the cut Ankh had caused on her face. He backed away respectfully, leaning in the doorway leading to the hall. Yuzuki slowly came round with Date helping her into a sitting position.

"Take it easy." He advised and Yuzuki forced her eyes to focus on the stranger.

"Who… are you?" she asked, her fuzzy mind recognising him but refused to divulge as to why.

"This is Date-san, Yuzuki-chan." Eiji answered with a smile. Yuzuki turned her bleary gaze to him and smiled.

"Eiji-san…" she murmured and her gaze shifted to the man beside him. The events of the day caught up to her in a rush and she stilled suddenly. "Ankh."

"Inu-chan." He replied, holding up the Cores. Yuzuki's eyes narrowed but she forced herself to relax. Ankh wasn't going to keep them from her, since he knew how pointless that was. Plus he had grabbed the final two Cores for her and had kept them all safe while she was out for the count. Not bad considering he wasn't exactly her biggest fan "You're going to give us some answers now." He stated, waving them in front of her.

"Hang on Ankh." Date stated. The Greeed glared at the secondary Rider.

"Why?"

"I just want to make sure Yuzuki's alright first." Date replied, turning the girl to face him. "There's a lot that needs to be discussed before we start interrogating her." Yuzuki tried to narrow her eyes at this 'Date'. She didn't like the idea of be interrogated. However her head was pounding and she crumpled from the persist drumming against her skull.

"Here's some water." Eiji offered her the glass and Yuzuki downed it instantly. She never realised water could be so divine! Goto refilled the glass and offered her some painkillers, both of which also didn't last long. "Better?"

"Much, thanks." Yuzuki answered. "But… what did you mean by 'interrogate'?" Ankh held up the Cores once again.

"If you don't answer my questions, you won't be getting these back." Ankh threatened and Yuzuki was in no doubt that Ankh meant that threat.

"Fair enough. I still own you and EIji one. I'd be cat food about now if you hadn't helped me." Yuzuki agreed with a sigh. "Can I ask something first though?"

"Sure thing Yuzuki-chan." Eiji nodded. Ankh pulled a face but everyone ignored him.

"This is my apartment, right? How… how did I get here?" Goto knelt down beside her, making her start.

"We brought you here." He answered.

"We? Eiji-san, Goto-san, Ankh and…" Yuzuki looked at the stranger, finally recognising him from her morning busk… which seemed worlds away now! What with getting a new job, meeting the Greeed Ankh, Finding the Cores and then getting attacked by Kazari and his Yummy, Yuzuki felt like she'd been launched head first into a frighteningly vicious world. "You're that man from earlier!" Yuzuki cried. Date smiled at her and patted her uninjured shoulder.

"That's right. The name's Akira Date. You've met Goto-chan then."

"Yeah, I got a job at the Cous Coussier. I'm supposed to be starting tomorrow." Date pulled a face.

"Hmm. What are doing? Serving like Hino-san?"

"No, no. Chiyoko-san wants me play live music. I play guitar." Yuzuki suddenly stopped to realise that she'd left her guitar at the museum. Great. "Which I left at the museum." Yuzuki announced with a sigh.

"Museum?" Date queried."

"Yeah, that's where I was when Kazari attacked. Somehow he stuck into the museum and followed me. I don't know if he was following me or if it was just bad luck."

"Probably just bad luck." Date replied. Eiji and Ankh weren't so sure though, since Yuzuki had told then earlier about her Core Medal hunting. Had Kazari overheard them talking?

"He created a Yummy from some old lady, I tried to stop it growing but my presence only helped the Yummy to grow. It attacked everyone and I hid behind a glass case. It broke it and I run for the doors and didn't stop." Yuzuki briefly explained. "I'll have to get my guitar back before tomorrow somehow now…"

"Don't worry about it, Yuzuki-chan. I'll get it for you." Eiji offered and Ankh smacked him in the head.

"Enough with the small talk!" he growled, shoving the Cores into Yuzuki's face. Yuzuki's hand reached for them but Ankh pulled back, just out of reach. "I want _answers_."

"We all do Ankh." Goto snapped. Yuzuki sighed and leant back, wincing at the wounds littering her. She didn't want to only answer Ankh's questions, knowing him he'd ask her some difficult question and he wouldn't be satisfied until he knew _everything_. Yuzuki would have to think of a compromise.

"How about this: Four Cores, four guys, four questions."

"Huh?"

"I see. We each ask you a question and when you answer it, you get a Core back." Eiji translated. Yuzuki nodded.

"Yeah. Sound fair?"

"It'll do." Ankh muttered while forcing himself to hand out the Cores to the others. He gave Date and Goto a Shirokuma Core each, an Okami Core to Eiji and he kept the Farukon Core to himself. It seemed to stir his own Cores somewhat and Ankh debated whether to ask why it had the same motif as his Cores. Yuzuki shuffled on the sofa to make room for Date and Goto to sit either side of her. She gestured at them to sit and Date took it without further encouragement. Goto was more reserved however and only sat down when both Date and Yuzuki told him to do so.

"So," Yuzuki started, her voice changing slightly. "Who wants to go first?"

XxXxXxX

Uva stood by the newly erected fences blocking the entrance to the alley. Human policeman swarmed the scene as Uva surveyed the damage caused by his failed Yummy, which included: plenty of injured humans and a few dead ones too, crushed barrels and fences littering the area. The police worked hard with the paramedics to save the humans still poisoned by his Yummy and covered those who had already passed with black bags. Plenty of chaos and destruction… but none of his Cores. Not even a single Cell Medal was left. He tightened his fist in rage. Damn Ankh for betraying them again. Damn OOO for fighting them again. Damn Birth for his unnecessary Medal collecting!

Uva felt his anger begin to boil and his body shifted from his human form to his true Greeed image. A human spotted him and screamed. Uva leapt over the safety fence and the humans scattered as fast as they could as Uva let his lighting attack shoot across the area and only stopped once his anger had (for the most part) passed. He panted heavily as his shiny, green chitin armour on his chest glistened in the fading light of the day, created a green shine on the ground that Uva couldn't see. His hand brushed against his mummified legs – a painful reminded that at the end of the day, OOO still had some of his Cores. He cast visor-like eyes downward in annoyance. What could he do but make more Yummies and hope they would be more successful?

Uva was so wrapped up in his emotions that he did not sense a fellow Greeed slowly, cautiously, approach him. This one also had mummified legs, though only one of his Cores was in OOO's possession. Kazari had watched Uva frighten the humans away and his little lightning display reminded Kazari not to mess with the agitated Greeed too much. Kazari knew that Uva might still be sore about his betrayal and that he might lash out at him. However Kazari's curiosity overrode his fear of the other Greeed. He _had_ to find out if Uva knew anymore about the strange girl with Cores. Staying far enough away that if Uva turned on him Kazari could leap swiftly and safely away, he made his presence known.

"Yo." He called and Uva reacted with expected aggression.

"You…" he spat the word, unable to bring himself the name the scheming, backstabbing excuse of a Greeed in front of him. "Stay away from my Cores!" Uva hissed, raising his two claw-like attachments and aiming for the other Greeed. Kazari was prepared and tiredly leapt back onto the lower levels of the nearby scaffolding, kicking some human equipment onto Uva to make him pause.

"I'm not here to fight." Kazari argued, holding his hands up as a sign of peace. Uva gave a huff of disagreement. "I just want to ask you something." Kazari clarified.

"Huh. Like I believe that sorry excuse of a lie, you bastard."

"It's true." Kazari insisted and Uva turned his back on Kazari. He wasn't worth the effort sometimes. "So Uva, have you noticed any new Cores recently?" Kazari asked and Uva stilled. New Cores? What on earth was Kazari talking about? Had he seen something and wanted to see if Uva knew anything about them? Uva decided to play along for a while and see what the feline Greeed would tell him.

"And what if I have?" Uva answered.

"Will you play nicely, Uva?" Kazari asked, gesturing to the empty ground in front of Uva. Uva nodded and Kazari leapt down. He rose painstakingly slowly and Uva forced himself not the shake the Greeed in order to get him to hurry the fuck up. He held up two Cores, but they didn't look like any Cores Uva had seen before. "Here they are." Uva went to grab one but Kazari snapped his hand back and extended his claws towards Uva's neck. Uva backed down. "Seen them before?"

"Maybe." Uva answered cryptically. In truth they were just as mysterious to him as they were to Kazari. They had a black edging rather than the gold the other Cores had, plus the designs where unlike any Uva had ever saw.

"So no then." Kazari sighed with a characteristic scratch of his head. Uva cursed under his breath. Kazari had seen through his ruse. "Such a shame. I'll have to investigate on my own." Kazari brought a Lion Core up and compared it with the other Cores. Kazari and Uva couldn't see many differences with is limited senses, bar the designs, but a human would have seen that the new Cores did not have the translucent quality the original Core Medals had. Instead they were dominated by an opaque, stone grey base with the design seemingly carved in by hand. What they could see however was how Kazari's Loin Core started to shake uncontrollable as Kazari tried to compare it with the Okami Core. Kazari suddenly felt a sharp stab in his hand and the Core flew unbidden out if it, clattering on the concrete ground a little way away.

"Now!" Uva cried and dived for the Core, determined to get Kazari back for all the shit he put Uva through. Kazari laughed softly under his breath and gave his wrist a flick. A highly-pressurized stream of water erupted from his wrist, not strong enough to do any real damage but it still sent Uva sprawling backwards. "You… you didn't…!" Uva gasped, shocked Kazari had gone as far as he had.

"I did." Kazari casually answered, picking up his Lion Core. This was one strange event after another. First the girl, then the Cores and now this. What had made his Core suddenly move? Was it the other Cores? If so, why? The thoughts raced in the two Greeeds' minds as Uva slowly stumbled to his feet and Kazari pressed the Lion Core back with himself. "Well, thanks for nothing." Kazari told his fellow Greeed before leaping away.

"Get back here you bastard!" Uva shouted at his retreating form before deciding it wasn't worth it. Uva had no interest in Cores beside his own. Yes, he would keep an eye out in the future for these new Cores but unlike the ever curious Kazari, he would not be pursuing the matter any further. Uva sighed and leapt back to the abandoned warehouse he called his nest.

XxXxXxX

Eiji was rather surprised when it wasn't Ankh who elected to ask the first question but Goto. The reason for this was that Ankh was biding his time, waiting to see what the others would ask before posing a question himself. He had one shot and he wasn't going to waste it. Date was ironically the same. He knew even less than Goto when it came to the girl so he was more than happy to let the others start the questions. He'd join in once he had a better understanding of the situation. Eiji wasn't sure what to ask full stop but he was sure a question would pose itself soon enough.

"These Cores… Where do they come from?" Goto asked. He knew where the other Medals came from and was curious to see if the new ones shared the same heritage.

"I'll admit, I don't know all of their history." Yuzuki sighed, eyeing the Shirokuma Core in Goto's hand. "What I do know is that they were created after the original sets." Ankh was confused at that. He didn't recall and more Cores being created while him and the others where in service of the King. The alchemists had already been dismissed soon after their creation. "And I don't think they were made by same alchemists either. The designs, as far as we know, don't totallt match the original Cores, which points that they were trying to copy the original alchemists. That's all we know so far anyway." Well, that answered Ankh's confusion. Eiji thought about Yuzuki's response; something about it really stood out to him.

"We?" he queried. Yuzuki suddenly realised her slip of tongue and covered her curse expertly with a cough.

"Is that a new question?" Yuzuki asked with an eyebrow cocked knowingly. No one had noticed the millisecond pause as Yuzuki debated refusing Eiji's question outright. Of course that was pointless. They'd just push her harder if she had done so. "If so, Goto owes me the Core." Goto was satisfied with Yuzuki's answer and passed the Shirokuma Core to her. She just about stopped herself snatching it from his hands. One down, three go. "So is that your question Eiji?" Yuzuki repeated, hoping Eiji wouldn't ask it a second time.

"Yeah. You kept saying 'we'. Whose this 'we'?" Eiji clarified. Yuzuki closed her eyes and sighed. She wasn't allowed to tell them but with Eiji holding onto her Core, she had very little choice in the matter.

"Jeez, I _really_ shouldn't be telling you…" Yuzuki admitted, hoping Eiji would spare her some pity.

"Then you won't get the Core." Ankh stated as she expected and Yuzuki stared hatefully at him. Ankh wasn't going to let her get away if not answering if that was the case.

"I know that! That's why I'll tell you, even though I could get my arse kicked for it." Yuzuki paused, wondering where to start. "I'm not alone. I'm part of group – a clan if you like."

"A… clan?" Eiji repeated. Yuzuki bit her lip, thinking her response over carefully.

"Mmm. This clan has been around for 800 years roughly." Ankh sat back. So they were around during their birth? Yuzuki saw Ankh's reaction and couldn't stop the smirk. "And yes, I know what that timescale means Ankh. Ever since then we've been…how do I say this… holding these Cores."

"A clan formed during the creation of the Cores…" Eiji murmured, digesting Yuzuki's answers. Yuzuki looked at Eiji's Core expectantly but Ankh convinced Eiji to keep Yuzuki talking.

"Why do _you _in particular have to hold them?" Ankh demanded and Eiji had to agree with the Greeed. Yuzuki gave a frustrated sign.

"We each have a… connection to the Cores. There are five bloodlines within the clan. I'm from the Okami Bloodline, hence why I say the Okami Cores are _mine_." The emphasis on the last word chilled the humans of the room. Ankh however nodded his head slightly. He could understand the fierce possessive however he couldn't fathom as to why a mere human felt such emotions. "There's a bloodline for each type of Core, so there's a Shirokuma and Farukon Bloodline too. Then there's the other Cores you haven't seen yet, which are the Komodo and Shika Bloodlines. Okay, that's it now. Core please Eiji." Yuzuki made it quite clear that that was the end of it. Eiji smiled and tossed the Core over the coffee table. Yuzuki cupped her hands together, wincing at the pain in her shoulder caused by the movement, and the Core landed squarely on her palms. Yuzuki smiled warmly back at Eiji. She was much happier now she had her Core back. Of course she then remembered that the other Core was with Kazari, which brought her momentarily out of her euphoria. However she decided not to dwell too much on what she couldn't do at the moment. Right now she had the get her other two Cores back.

"Alright! It's my turn–" Date rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

"Wait in line." Ankh interrupted Date. "I'm next." He demanded.

"Ankh! Can't you wait?" Eiji replied.

"No." Eiji sighed in exasperation and sent an apologetic bow in Date's direction. "Now… I want to ask about something you said to Kazari." Yuzuki stiffened slightly. Had Ankh caught _that_ word as well?

"What did I say?"

"Rival. What did that mean?" Yuzuki groaned and tried to lean forward to bang her head on the coffee table, but her shoulder refused to let her do so. Eiji remembered Yuzuki using the word just before Kazari had disappeared with his Yummy. Now Ankh mentioned it… the phrasing _was_ odd. Yuzuki slowly straightened herself back up, with the help of Date, and prepared to answer Ankh.

"Right… These Cores," Yuzuki held up the Cores she had reclaimed. "have a name: the Rival Cores."

"There is again!" Eiji interjected but fell silent when Ankh sent him a glare.

"They're called 'Rivals' because… well… their power, we think, is meant to rival the power the Greeeds have. Using you as an example Ankh, you're noted as a special attacker so your Rival Cores – the Farukon Cores – are more physically based. My Cores rival the yellow feline Cores that Kazari was created from, so that's I see him as my 'Rival'."

"So each of our Cores has a Rival?"

"Yeah, the Shika Cores exploit Gamel's reduced speed and flexibility. The Shirokuma Cores exploit Mezool's weaker frame. The Komodo and Okami Cores don't really combat a specific weakness of the corresponding Greeed but their power is actually based on animals that rival the Greeed. Lizards eating insects and the whole rivalry between dogs and cats, etc." Yuzuki explained. Ankh was both comforted and worried by the revelation. There were the obvious advantages at having an ally with Cores that directly rivalled Kazari and Uva. However he was slightly worried about the fact there was a Core to rival _his _power. So long as Yuzuki couldn't harness that power and had no desire to destroy him, he was safe. He might have to take up Eiji's suggestion of 'learning to be friends' though. Tch.

"So this Core rival's mine? No wonder it has a similar motif and stirs my own Cores." Ankh replied, toying with the Farukon Core.

"Yeah, some consider the falcon the king of birds. Come on Ankh, give it back. If you're worried about the whole Rival thing, I'm not gonna use it against an ally of Eiji." Yuzuki still refused to refer to Eiji as OOO. So far, OOO seemed to be an ally to the world in this age. However Yuzuki knew that in the past he was the cause of all this trouble with the Greeeds. Ankh fiddled with the Core for a moment longer before Eiji snatched it back and tossed it towards Yuzuki, who gratefully caught and pocketed it. "That just leaves Date." Yuzuki looked at him. The man had been silent throughout most of the information barrage. Yuzuki was in no doubt he had another killer question for her.

"Alright! My question: Why are you here? In this city specifically." Yuzuki sighed happily at the simple question.

"Seriously? That's all you have to ask?!" Ankh demanded in a rage.

"Oh just 'cause I've a told you already." Yuzuki replied. She was very glad to have inadvertently cheated the Greeed out of any more information. She had revealed enough for now and although she still wanted to make it up to Ankh about the whole Kazari incident, she wasn't prepared to divulge any new info for it. "I'm hunting the Rival Cores. Our clan leader told me the rest of the Cores should end up here. I can see why now. They'll be attracted to the power of the other Cores. Heck, I found four of them on my first day. Considering it took me months to find just _two,_ that's really good." Yuzuki leaned back as Date gave her the final Core. Yuzuki looked over her collection.

"Kazari has two, doesn't he?" Goto had been paying acute attention over the course of the conversation it seemed.

"Mmm, the other Farukon and Okami Cores. Ironic as the latter is." Yuzuki answered. "I'm a bit pissed about that, I sure Ankh can understand why, but it's not too bad. I've got one back at least." Yuzuki fell silent for a moment. "Oh, that reminds me! Ankh, is there a way I could thank you for earlier? What with grabbing my Okami Core and snapping me out of my rage, I feel like I owe you one."

"You would repay a Greeed?" Goto queried in disbelief. Yuzuki shrugged.

"He helped me, even if it was for his own selfish reasons, and therefore I owe him. I'm always loyal to myself and I _always_ pay back what I owe. Just not in more info, I think you've got enough to satisfy you for the moment." Yuzuki answered. Ankh thought about it. Although he was certain there was more to know, he_ was_ satisfied with what she had revealed this evening.

"If you buy me an ice, I may consider it even." Ankh answered. Yuzuki couldn't help laughing at the thought that the most important thing to the fiery Greeed was a cold _asiu_.

"Alright. If that's what you want. Come on Ankh, Eiji, let's go get some ice. On me."

XxXxXxX

Kazari was bored.

Dispute nearly losing his Core after that close call with Uva, Kazari was still no closer to finding anything out about the new ones he had acquired. Plus his Yummy was pottering about annoyingly at his feet, desperate to please his master. However the Kawauso-Tsuri Neko Yummy had fulfilled his purpose and since it was born from a niche desire ithad stopped producing Cell Medals almost immediately after they had fled the museum. Kazari gave the subordinate kajin an annoyed glare as it knocked into his feet, unbalancing the Greeed perched on the stone wall. Kazari waved his claws threatingly near its face. The Yummy whined softly and back away, creating little circles in the mud with its thin claws. What had it done to displease its master?

Kazari sighed at his temper. The Yummy wasn't completely useless. It might be slimmer and more manoeuvrable then some of his other Yummies but it was that smaller frame which meant it wouldn't take hits well. But as long as the Yummy kept dodging and moving, either OOO or Birth wouldn't get any high-powered attacks in. Then again, there was that other human to think about. Kazari could use its advantages to another, good use. The human target was weakened from the previous attack and so as long as Kazari keep OOO and Birth off of the Yummy, it could grab her and run. With a plan decided, Kazari jumped down from the tall wall and stroked his Yummy's head.

"Come on." He told it sweetly. "We have some work to do." The Yummy cooed happily and together they headed towards the park.

Unluckily, that very same park was where Yuzuki had taken Eiji and Ankh on the hunt for ice. As the evening had gripped the sky and the temperature dropped, finding anywhere that sold ice was a pain in the arse. Luckily Yuzuki recalled a seller from this morning and sure enough she could see him starting to pack up and leave for home.

"Ahhh! Wait a mo!" she shouted in his direction. The seller paused as Yuzuki breathlessly caught up to him, trying not to swing her arm about too much.

"Oh! You're one of the buskers. What brings you here so late?" he asked.

"I have some friends with me and I kinda owe them an ice. Mind opening up one more time?" the seller laughed and set his cart down.

"Oh why not? Your song was the one that stuck out to me. Tell you what, how about I sell them half-price?"

"I'll pay full for one, but I'll take it for the others."

"Suit yourself. That's 200 yen." Yuzuki passed the last of her change to the seller and took three ices: one red, one yellow and one green. Eiji and Ankh caught up to her as the seller took off once again, not realising that one of the ices was for the strange man who had stolen three ices the other day.

"There you go Ankh, I thought you might like the red one." Yuzuki offered with a smirk. Ankh tried to pull a face as he took it, but Yuzuki could see how happy he was to have one. She offered the other two ices to Eiji. "And you? Which one do you want?"

"Isn't it a little cold to have an ice?"

"Up to you. I don't care, I'll just give it to Ankh." Ankh perked up slightly but was soon deflated when Eiji decided to take the yellow ice. Lemon was his favourite flavour after all. The both settled down in the bench below the tree Ankh was sitting in. The evening was cool, but not as cool as it had been recently. The wind was quiet and gentle, ruffling Eiji's hair and messing Yuzuki's up even further. Yuzuki gave her shoulder an experimental roll and hissed in pain.

"Date said to keep it still." Eiji told her.

"I know, I know. I just wanted to see if I could still play tomorrow. As long I take a lot of breaks, I should be fine." Yuzuki decided.

"I guess." Eiji replied. Silence fell once more as Eiji and Yuzuki slowly finished their ices – Ankh had already finished his five minutes ago. He had no patience even with his favourite treat. Plus half-melted ices were the worst kind of ice. Not the cool air of the evening would have melting it but still, the threat was there.

Behind them, Kazari had finished his attack plan. The Yummy sat in front of Kazari, glancing back every now and again to ensure Kazari was still there. Kazari waved the Yummy's attention back towards their target. Once the Yummy then flicked his wrist at the bird sitting in the tree in front of him. The yellow wind raced towards Ankh and knocked him off his branch and into the laps of OOO and the girl. That was the Yummy's cue. Using its smaller frame and greater speed to its advantage, the Yummy nipped out of their hiding spot and grabbed the distracted Yuzuki. The human yelped from her injures earlier and the others scrambled to their feet. Ankh recognised the conjoined Yummy instantly and was in no doubt his master wasn't too far behind.

"Kazari!" Ankh shouted, his hair now a mess across his face. Eiji pointed in the bushes and Kazari leapt forward, claws extended at the human's neck. Eiji managed to wiggle away from the Greeed and held out a hand to Ankh.

"Medals!" Eiji was rewarded with the TaToBa combo and wasted no time in setting the OOO Driver on his waist. The belt materialised out of thin air. Kazari hmphed and waited for OOO to transform. He didn't care so long as OOO's attention was on him. Eiji slotted the three Medals with ease into their slots and swiped the scanner over them. "Henshin!" Eijij shouted, holding the scanner to his chest.

**TAKA!**

**TORA!**

**BATTA!**

**TA****-****TO****-****BA****! ****TA****TO****BA****! ****TA****-****TO****-****BA****!**

Eiji paused after transforming to glance at Yuzuki. Luckily the Yummy had been forced to stop since Yuzuki had partially managed to escape its grip. This nearly cost Eiji an arm as the feline Greeed launched into an attack, mercilessly ripping into his side. Eiji drew the Medajalibur and slashed back with equal vigour. If he could just get some distance from the Greeed, he could nip back and save Yuzuki. Or maybe Date would be able to help again. Eiji didn't want to start relying too much on Date, but today his help was in high demand. However the Greeed dodged the sword or waved it away with barely any effort. The few hits that stuck home did barely anything to damage to the Greeed. Eiji had no idea how he was going to get to Yuzuki.

Yuzuki wasn't sure how she had managed to get into this position but she determined to make the most of it. She her tried to struggle against the Yummy and escape but its grip was tugging on her injured arm. If she put too much force into her escape, she'd dislocate it again and then she'd be back at square one. The Yummy tossed her about and Yuzuki was forced to follow the action in order to lessen the pain. The tug-of-war battle ended up with the Yummy tossing her to the floor. Yuzuki cried out as her body jolted in pain and then out from her pocket, two Cores once again tumbled onto the floor. The Yummy cocked its head curiously and Yuzuki scrambled forward on the ground to grab them. Luckily the Yummy just watched as Yuzuki managed to get her left hand to close over one of the Cores and then the right followed. The Yummy gave a hiss and fired a powerful water shot at Yuzuki. She turned around to see the attack but once again could not dodge it in time. This was becoming a dangerous habit.

"Yuzuki!" Eiji shouted. Yuzuki felt her legs brace in preparation. Then the blast hit and although the shockwave was painful, her legs extended suddenly and propelled her several metres into the air. Her arms snapped to the side, the injury no longer restricting her, and from them rose a golden wind which carried her backwards to safety. Yuzuki skidded onto the ground, unprepared for her sudden flight and looked up to see five eyes on her: two Greeeds, two Riders and one Yummy. Date had appeared just in time to see the girl escape death or serious injury. Yuzuki panted breathlessly and looked in her hands. The two Cores sat in her palms but they didn't move from their spot, dead centre on her hands. They seemed almost… _stuck_. Yuzuki turned her hands over and the Cores were refused to leave her, they were stuck. Yuzuki looked back up at the shocked faces of the others as Date tossed a strange device over his waist.

"I don't know what's going on." He stated, flicking a Cell Medal into the air. "But I'm not gonna stand by and watch. Henshin." Yuzuki watched as the man transferred into another Rider, completely different to OOO who had momentarily stopped his battle with Kazari to discuss things with Ankh.

"Switch!" Kazari snapped to his Yummy, seeing an opportunity. The Yummy squealed in agreement and using their water and wind powers respectively, the Yummy and Kazari swapped targets. Eiji raised the Medaljalibur at the Yummy, but couldn't land any attacks. Date charged forward to help but didn't do much better with his westling-equse moves, bumping into Eiji on several occasions. And when either tried to dash past the Yummy to Yuzuki, the Yummy outmanoeuvred them and repaid their efforts with a face attack straight to the chest. Kazari was merciless with his target and swung his claws at Yuzuki, who was forced to leap backwards once again. She found herself gliding once more with golden wings that suddenly started rising up from her arms. Was this the power of the Farukon Cores? Her feet found purchase on a tree and Yuzuki rebounded at the Greeed, her arms slashing him with enough force to make him stumble and part with a few Medals. Wanting to keep up the momentum, Yuzuki turned around sharply and kicked out with her leg. The attack was much stronger than Kazari expected and he crashed into a wall, dust and debris covering him. The other battle paused to see the Greeed slowly picking himself up, a dangerous glint in his eyes.

Eiji activated his Taka Eyes, wanting to see what power had possessed Yuzuki to act like this and gasped in shock. Around her body was a sparkling golden aura, the wings on her arms dropping ethereal feathers as she sliced the dazed Kazari once more before leaping up and gliding over his head. Her legs had a similar sparkling aura, only this was silver and whenever Yuzuki landed it left little patches of silver ice. Eiji had to tear his eyes away from Yuzuki as the Yummy charged at him. Date had fallen back from a direct hit from the Yummy's water attack, which was playing havoc with his Rider system by sending sparks flying when Date tried to move. The Birth system was doing its best to drain the suit, but it just wasn't quick enough. Eiji sliced through the Yummy and it screamed in pain, clutching its gaping wound. He realised the Yummy wouldn't be able to handle direct hits and taking three Cell Medals, Eiji quickly slotted them into his Medaljalibur. He pulled the lever, depositing them into the sword. He ran the O Scanner over them, activating their power.

**Triple Scanning Charge!**

"Seiyaaaaa!" Eiji cried as the sword hummed with power. The Yummy charged forwards for the last time and Eiji sliced diagonally across, creating a line in the fabric of reality and causing anything it crossed to be sliced in half – Yummy and all. However the world around the Yummy reformed back into its natural state while the Yummy simply exploded into Medals. Ankh and Date immediately went to work, collecting whatever they could from Eiji's hard work. Eiji was more concerned about Yuzuki's welfare than the Medals though. No matter where she was getting her power from, she wouldn't last indefinitely in her condition.

"Yuzuki! Hang on I'm coming!" Eiji shouted and Yuzuki made the mistake of pausing to watch Eiji rush towards her. Kazari extended his claws and struck her hard across the chest. Yuzuki cried out as pain racked her and the power that had consumed her faltered for a moment. She forced her legs to stop, the power of the Shirokuma gripping the ground hard enough to bring her to such a sudden stop that she nearly fall backwards. Kazari fired a wind blast at her, hoping to toss the Cores into the air once more. If it ain't broke, don't fix it right? Only this time the power of the Shirokuma Core kept Yuzuki quite firmly stuck to the ground. Kazari could see the Cores' power burning around her and he increased the power. The tornado ripped the ground, sending chucks of mud and rock everywhere. Kazari _wouldn't_ lose here. As the power increased, Yuzuki felt her arms flung out again but although there was some pain, her golden wings only increased in size and started to draw the tornado around her arms, under her control.

Kazari pushed once more with his power however he was abruptly halted when one of his stolen Cores rose into the wind. It glowed with a brown aura and when it reached Kazari's chest, it felt like the King had shoved his Tora Claws straight through him again. Three Cores were painfully forced out of his chest and joined the strange new Core in the wind tunnel. Yuzuki forced herself to run forward, straight through the heart of the storm, the wind gathering in her arms and strengthening her wings. Her arm swung forward and grabbed all four Cores in one graceful swoop. Kazari stumbled back in a pain that was indescribable to a creature with no real senses. Significantly weakened, Yummyless and with two Riders starting to close on him Kazari knew that now was the time to retreat. He leapt onto a nearby building's roof and darted in the alleyways below before the Riders had registered the movement. By the time they gave pursuit, Kazari was long gone.

"Ahhh well." Date sighed, grateful that he didn't have to battle the Greeed. The Birth system wasn't designed to take hits from Greeeds well and it often cost a lot of Medals for very little in return. So Date was happy with his haul, even if he'd lost a few more Medals than usual to Ankh. Though he _have _to talk to Doctor Maki about Birth's draining system though.

"Yuzuki!" Eiji cried at the girl. Date followed Eiji's line of sight and realise Yuzuki may still be in trouble. They both rushed over, Ankh following them once he had reconnected to Shingo after his Medal colecting. Yuzuki was stood in the middle of the battlefield, her chest heaving, eyes tightly closed either in pain or just to try and stay in control. Eiji and Date de-transformed as Yuzuki stumbled towards them. Eiji held out his arms and Yuzuki fell into him, clinging onto his shirt. Eiji felt the power radiating off of her and Date gently went down to Yuzuki's level.

"Yuzuki," he told her softly, placing a hand on her shoulder. "it's over now. You can stop." Date too could see the power; it was as if he was standing next to Eiji as OOO. The girl seemed not to hear him and Date shook her gently. She suddenly snapped up and backed away from them, her eyes wide open and glowing in correspondence to her Cores' power; her left eye was golden and the right was silver. Eiji and Date looked at each other in shock and then noticed that her face had also gained strange markings. They looked like circuitry but they were also crossed with elements of nature, lining her eyes with a black outline and curving around her face like fur. Date noticed more markings on her neck and arms, darting through the remaining bandages lining her arms and was in no doubt that they would be more under her top and leggings. Ankh watched as Yuzuki panted and crouched into a tight ball. Eiji went forward to help her but Ankh could see what would happen if he got too close.

"Eiji!" Ankh shouted, grabbing his idiot's wrist and pulling him back sharply. It was just as well. Yuzuki began to cry out and extended herself, arms spread wide and legs stamping hard into the ground. The power pulsed and created a silver and gold vortex – aided by the stored power left over from Kazari's wind. Golden feathers flew into the sky and a patch of ice surrounded her for a moment. The others gazed at the spectacle from behind their arms. Yuzuki screamed as she forced ever inch of her power out of her, until her body suddenly went limp and crashed to the floor. The power was sucked into her hands and from them, her Cores disconnected themselves. Yuzuki lifted her head to see Eiji and Date rushing to help her up. They carefully brought her to standing, helped her stumble along the path and carefully sat her down on the bench which had started this mayhem.

"Are you alright?" Eiji asked. Yuzuki took a shuddering breath and nodded.

"Y-yeah. I think so." She was a little shocked and confused to say the least. She didn't think she could access the Core's powers like that. Date checked her over once again to find – miraculously – the majority of her injuries had either healed completely or were substantially better than before. There were a few fresh wounds that seemed to escape the sudden healing process, but they could be treated easily enough.

"That's good." Eiji replied with a relived smile. Yuzuki held up a shaky hand.

"Ummm, I kinda grabbed some of Kazari's Cores." Ankh perked up at the word 'Core'.

"What?" he demanded, pushing past Eiji and prising Yuzuki's hand open. Yuzuki relented and revealed several Cores. Two of them were hers and Ankh paid no attention to them. The other three were, as Yuzuki said, the yellow Cores of Kazari. Ankh snatched them and examined them: two Lion Medals and a Cheetah Medal. That was perfect. He had more options when it came to OOO now, plus a new Combo – so Eiji wouldn't have to kept relying on _his_ anymore. Of course there were the obvious downsides to this hauls, Kazari was going to be upping the anti on them now, but Ankh was pleased with himself. Not only had he had his ice, but he had more Cores and the possibility of a new – powerful – ally in the form of Yuzuki. All in all, today had been a good day. "Come on Eiji. Let's return." Eiji was caught off guard when Ankh swiftly absorbed the yellow Cores and dragged Eiji off in the direction of the Cous Coussier.

"W-wait a moment, Ankh! Ankh!" Eiji tried to struggle but could see that the Greeed was having none of it and allowed himself to be tugged back home. "Seeya tomorrow, Date-san! Yuzuki-chan!" he called back.

"Bye Hino!" Date called back, waving his hand enthusiastically. Yuzuki was a tad more reserved.

"Goodbye." She called at his retreating form. Date shoulder his Medal Tank and Yuzuki watched him out of questioning eyes. Why was he collecting Cell Medals? Where had he got his Rider system? He seemed an ally to OOO, but was his purpose greater than that?

"Now's not the time." Date told her with a serious smile, as if reading her mind. "Night is upon us and you need to rest." Yuzuki nodded in understanding and stood up slowly, not wanting the faint or whatever the side effects of the Core's power in such a raw format was.

"I know, I know. I'll want some answers at some point though." Yuzuki replied. Date laughed at the role-reversal.

"Alright! I'll tell you tomorrow at the Cous Coussier. I assume you're going to work, aren't you?"

"Mmm."

"It's decided then. See you tomorrow." Date told her with a wave of his hand. Yuzuki waved back and slowly started to make her way home. Date silently watched her for a moment, in case she collapsed or something happened. However when Yuzuki somehow managed to jog out of sight, Date was happy enough to leave her to walk home. Date didn't want to be too pushy. Yuzuki seemed to be someone who liked her space and strength and Date didn't want to be seen as intruding too much on her personal life. Date turned around to walk back to Doctor Maki's, placing a hand in his pocket. Then he stopped, feeling the cold metal of something. Date pulled out a key complete with several chains. Most of them were pictures of smiling people, some with drinks in their hands, others simply sitting in a restaurant of some description. There was a small charm in the shape of a wolf, which jangled against the pictures. Date recalled Goto giving the keys to him where Yuzuki had left with Eiji and Ankh in their search for ice. He was meant to follow them and give it back. And he had totally forgot to do the latter. Whoops.

"W-w-wait! Yuzuki!" he shouted, sprinting after the girl.

**EIJI'S MEDALS:** **TAKA x2, ****KUJAKU, ****CONDOR,** **LION x2, ****TORA,** **CHEETAH,****KWUGATA,** **BATTA,** **SAI,****UNAGI**

**AND YUZUKI'S MEDALS:**** OKAMI x2,**** SHRIOKUMA x2,** **FARUKON**


End file.
